Remember Me, Moon Dreamer
by Daoine
Summary: Time is not linear but a big web of non-sense. Causes that have so many infinite outcomes that it is impossible to contend with. As Kang Jun So awakens from Goryeo leaving behind Wang So to pick up the pieces of his shattered life with his daughter and new queen, another incarnation is discovering the effects as his memories also return. Will this former king find his queen?
1. Prologue

**The course of true love never did run smooth. ~ W. Shakespeare**

* * *

Manwoldae

March 23rd 950 A.D.

How could she be gone? So sat on the floor gazing up at her portrait which hung above the jade urn holding her ashes. She was the only person who truly understood him; who made him feel human and he lost her. Hae Soo.

His Soo-ya died giving birth to their daughter. Her hoarse cries still haunted him. So had rushed past the royal physician to get to Hae Soo when told that the baby was positioned wrong and in danger of strangling on the birth cord. Soo held onto him as he whispered words of encouragement in her ear. Squeezing his hand, her reserves exhausted by time and pain, she used his strength to bring their daughter into the world. Luckily, the physician and midwife were able to save the baby, but Soo was too weak by blood loss and the stress to her heart to survive.

He struggled with the memory of holding her in his arms as she smiled up at him. "Is she beautiful?" Soo asked, her breathing shallow. She raised her hand up to touch his face and he caught it, kissing her palm. "She is, Soo. She will look just like her mother."

"I'm sorry, So-ya. I don't want to leave you." Soo weakly freighted, feeling afraid for the first time of dying, but she had to make him understand. "Promise me, So. Please promise me that you will take care of yourself, our daughter, and Princess Kyung Hwa."

He nodded against her head. "I will, Soo." Feeling tired, she closed her eyes. So panicked, shaking her body. "Hae Soo! Don't go!" She opened her eyes, leaning into him. "I love you. I always will love you. In this life and in the next." Gazing into the distance, she whispered. "I'm not dying. When I wake up from this dream, I will see your face and know you. I promise I will remember."

"I promise to remember too." So vowed to her as she took her last breath. "I'll find you, my Soo-ya." For a long time, he did not move. He could not remember growling at those who tried to take her from him as she grew cold in his arms. It seemed like forever, but the sound of sobbing caught his attention. So focused on the form of his first wife as she knelt on the floor sobbing. Baek Ah gently drew Kyung Hwa to her feet. Woo Hee hugged the crying girl, tears stained the older woman's cheeks.

The weeks that followed her death blurred into nothing. So shut his eyes the sunset outside, the light dimming within her bedchambers. "It's time for me to go. I must return to her." So frowned at the familiar deep masculine voice filtering into his head.

"And leave me alone without her by my side." So replied bitterly as the shadows widened within Soo's living quarters. He had not allowed any of the attendants to enter the room to light the candles. Lady Han had led the younger ladies out of So's way when he had stumbled in drunk and surly.

An apparition of a man appeared out of nowhere, facing him. So blinked as this other version of himself bent down to his his eye level. "At least this time you will have your daughter with you." He said with a tired bitterness. "I wasn't allowed that privilege." Sighing, he continued. "I've given you everything you need to keep her safe. Use the knowledge wisely."

The shadowy So turn his back on him and reached out to touch the urn. So got unsteadily to his feet, attempting to strike out at this vision. "Don't touch her, demon!"

A sardonic laugh fell from the other So before he disappeared. "If I'm a demon, so are you." With a shake of his head, So's eyes shot open. The vision sobered him up quickly. He blinked around the dimly lit room. The sun disappearing below the horizon. Slowly he climbed to his feet and wandered over to Soo's urn. He kissed the cold stone, then walked down the hall to the nursery.

So stared down at his newborn daughter as she fitfully slept, his heart melting despite the pain as this little bit of Hae Soo stubbornly tried to kick through her swaddling, her head turning as if searching for someone. Cautiously, he slipped his hands around her delicate body, amazed at how tiny she was in his large hands. He breathed a sigh of relief as she settled her fidgeting when he cradled her against his chest, her little head burrowed into the nape of his neck just like her mother used to do.

He felt at peace, holding her in his arms as he gazed at the stars outside the nursery. Court politics had kept him from her for the past two weeks. Some of the clans had experienced his barely controlled wrath after crossing him during his time of mourning. Blood would have been shed had Kyung Hwa not stepped in to proclaim herself his first Queen.

One of the ministers, Pak Chi Tae, had stepped forward challenging her. "How can you proclaim to be first Queen, when your marriage has not be consummated, Ongjunim? Were you not to take vows of a nun?"

So barely felt Kyung Hwa's fingers lacing with his as she stood next to his seated figure. She gracefully arched a brow at the minister. "And how do you know our marriage has not been consummated? Is there a lady, eunuch, or guard within this court or palace who dares to spy for you?"

Minister Pak faltered, nervous as he bowed before her, moving away from the throne. "No, your highness." Then his eyes moved to So's. "You must believe me, Pyeha, I have no such person here."

So frowned at the man, then turned to the court. "Princess Kyung Hwa is the daughter of King Hyejong and she is my first wife. You have no right to question her." Without looking at Baek Ah, So announced. "Please prepare for the coronation of Princess Kyung Hwa as Queen, Baek Ah."

"Yes, Pyeha." His brother nodded as he scribed the proclamation.

He brushed a kiss across the nestling baby's brow as he hummed a song he fell in love with long ago. Closing his eyes, he felt a comforting presence behind him. "What do you plan on naming her?" Kyung Hwa inquired softly, her voice quiet so she would not wake the sleeping princess.

A memory flooded into his mind, images of a young Hae Soo that last night at Wook's residence. She had appeared suddenly after he had laid the last stone on the prayer tower he built at Wook's residence.

 _"What did you wish for?" She asked him, her curiosity aroused by him. "Do you need to know people's wishes now?" He groused back at her as he sat at the top of the stairs. Nosy girl! Sighing, he smiled with relief. "I'm leaving this place now. I'm going to live in the palace." Then he shot her a glance and quipped, "I won't be running into you so often anymore."_

 _"Oh…I guess won't have to deliver rice to you anymore." Soo shot back up at him, then playfully stuck her nose up in the air. "That's great."_

 _Scoffing, he replied. "You didn't do it that often. Stop trying to take credit."_

 _Soo's mood changed to thoughtful as she leaned against the wall and lectured him. Caught off guard, he was irked at first by her words, then he blinked in wonder as her tone grew lighter. He couldn't remember the last time someone had cared if he ate his meals or had nightmares when he slept._

 _"What is it?" She turned to him, inquiring after his silent regard of her. "Why are you looking at me like that?"_

 _"Oh...I just remembered you aren't afraid of me." So smirked with a laugh. "How can you not be afraid of me?"_

 _With a deep sigh, Soo spoke about fearing herself and where her heart was leading her more than fearing anything else. He listened intently to her words, studying her as she gazed up at the stars. She was an enigma. Suddenly, she laughed with delight as she looked around the sky. "Now that I'm in Goryeo, there are a lot of stars here."_

 _"What do you mean there are a lot in Goryeo?" He asked, curious to know. "You don't believe you can only see stars in Goryeo, do you?" Teasing her, he sniggered. "Ji Mong would pass out if he knew."_

 _Just as the words passed So's lips, he noticed the first flakes as they fell to the ground. Soo's face filled with awe. "It's snowing." She sighed with a smile, lifting up her hand to catch the snowflakes. "It's pretty." He couldn't help himself. She was more pretty than the snow. The glow of the lanterns, the moonlight, and the snow falling around her only enhanced her lively spirit. She seemed to glow from the inside out, taking his breath away._

Yet, as he held his infant daughter in his arms, a tear silently fell as he realized that over the years she had granted his wish in more ways than one. "Seol." His voice sounded low and guttural with fresh pain. "Her name is Hae Seol."

"She will grow up to be like her mother." Kyung Hwa stated as she watched So place the sleeping baby back in her crib.

"Are you sure you want to be queen?" So didn't move or turn around until he felt her hand touch his shoulder. Catching her hand, he stared down into her soulful eyes.

Firmly, she nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

* * *

Seoul, S. Korea

2016

Physicist, Dr. Kang Jun So jerked awake, gasping as he sat up. He felt as though he had fallen from a thousand feet and landed very hard on the bed. Surprised by So's violent reaction, Jin immediately sat up in bed next to him. "So-ya, what just happened? Are you alright?" She frown at him in concern.

"I'm fine, Jin." He said as he flopped back down on the bed with a grin. The digital clock on the bedside table read 3AM. Whoa, one whole year in Goryeo and I've only been asleep for five hours. It had worked! He sighed as he peered up into his wife's quizzical sleepy face. "I had a dream."

"What was it about, So?" Jin asked as she snuggled into his arms, her face burrowed into his nape.

"It was nothing." So said as he kissed her brow, not wanting to bring up their past in Goryeo.

"Really, So-ya?" Jin whispered, her warm breath and heart beat causing him to shudder and pull her tighter into his embrace.

"Really." He quietly replied.

Jin smiled, then yawned as she settled down against his side, her hand resting over his heart. Something felt strange, but she was too tired to speculate on the change. "Okay. 'Night." Closing her eyes, she asked softly, her thoughts drifting to Goryeo. "Do you think everything will be alright?"

"Yes, love, I do." So breathed against her as he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different timeline another incarnation of So sat up in bed alone. Cold sweat glistened on his skin as he awakened from a nightmare. Her name falling from his lips. "Hae Soo."


	2. Chapter 1

Seoul, S Korea

Spring 2016

"Don't touch her!" Dr. Hwang Gi So shot up in bed, sweat beading his forehead. He peered around the dark room attempting to gather his wits about him. The digital clock by the bed read 3AM. Slowly it dawned on him that he had arrived home late that night after the long hours of detainment at the 38 Parallel that served as a border between North and South Korea. The guards had searched every crate as well as himself. All his papers checked out and after the painstaking slow pace of the red-tape loving bureaucrats and gun toting guards, he was finally allowed to cross back into South Korea with the urn and paintings from the Manwoldae dig.

He remembered getting the call a month before from the program manager at Korean National Museum of Nature and Arts, Kim Yeon Na.

"The North Koreans are willing to partner with us at the Manwoldae dig." She explained her professional staccato. "I've made the arrangements for you to be met by Dr. Pak, head of the Archeology Department at the University on April 13th. The government is allowing us to bring only a minimum of artifacts they approve of back from the dig. Choose wisely. I'm looking forward to adding to our Goryeo wing."

Everything about that day had felt off. So had been on edge since arriving at the dig just below Mt. Songak. This shift to his axis had started the first day he had stepped from the jeep at the dig. A soft breeze carrying the subtle scent of peony and feminine laughter caressed his face. At first, he thought the laughter had come from one of the female interns, but the sound seemed too close, yet far away.

So frowned, mentally shaking off the sensation of deja vu that would not go away. When he closed his eyes, he could visualize the splendor of the palace with its ornate red and blue ridges of the rooftops that seemed to float. Tiles elaborately decorated with phoenixes, dragons, and devil masks carved into the stone work. And dogwood kousa trees lining the greenery edging the inner palace yard as well as gardens filled with peonies in bloom.

A young woman in an ancient hanbok of robin's egg blue with a white chima stood in the center of the courtyard, smiling at him. Her skin as fair as porcelain, full pouty lips as red as rosebuds, and huge, lively brown eyes filled with love and laughter. "Pyeha." Drifted on the wind around him.

"Dr. Hwang, what's wrong?" Dr. Pak inquired with concern for his colleague.

"It's nothing." So opened his eyes and gave the man a wry smile. "I'm just tired. It's been a long day and it's going to get longer so lead the way."

"Manwoldae Palace was built by Taejo. Construction began in 919 AD and it remained standing until the Red Turban Invasion in 1361. We have a rough idea of how the palace used to look like through manuscripts of Xian Yan, an envoy from the Song Dynasty who visited Manwoldae during the reign of Gwangjong in the early spring of 950 AD." Dr. Pak spoke as So followed him around the site. "Gwangjong was a very forward-thinking monarch and with the help from the Song Dynasty in curtailing Khitan's advances into Goryeo, he was able to maintain peace and stability during his long reign. It wasn't until the reign of Seongjong that Goryeo fell to Khitan in 993 AD."

"Yes, I've read the manuscript of Xian Yan." So said as tried to hide his irritation. He couldn't understand why he felt angry at the North Korean archeologist. His emotions didn't make sense to himself. He felt exposed and raw as he followed the man around the ruins. "I apologize. It's been a long day already. I'm very interested in the artifacts that have been excavated."

"I understand, Dr. Hwang." Pak smiled at So in understanding. "I can take you by the university tomorrow so you can view the mockup of the palace, if you like. First, let me show you National Treasure No. 87 found in Area 26. We've found some very interesting artifacts."

"That sounds good." So nodded as the men approached an air conditioned trailer. The pale jade urn had captured his attention the minute he stepped into the make-shift conservatory. He wanted to demand the interns stop touching the artifact. Their curiosity made his skin crawl. He held back the urge to growl at them.

Rubbing his forehead, So figured he was more tired than he thought. Distracted by the urn, he fought to pay attention to Dr. Pak as they moved around the small room. Later, he had dinner in his hotel room and passed out on the bed still in the clothes he had worn that morning. She was there in his dreams, haunting him. He felt her arms wrap around him, her eyes filled with love. "Yes, So-ya."

The next couple of months had been grueling, but satisfying. So had thanked Dr. Pak, checked the crates on the truck headed to the conservatory at Korean National Museum. As he entered Seoul, it struck him at how foreign the city lights appeared as he drove toward his condo downtown. Even though he knew his way around the city, everything around him felt new as though he was looking at the city through another person's eyes. Opening the door to his condo, he threw his keys in the ceramic bowl by the door and headed straight to his bathroom. He stripped out of his clothes, letting them lay on the floor, turned the water in the shower on as hot as he could stand it and stood under the Jetstream until it started to turn cold. Afterward, he toweled off and fell into bed exhausted from the day.

She had been pregnant, he thought with a start when he awoke. Who was she? He didn't want to think as he rubbed his face. It felt as though he was living another person's life for a while now.

He knew going back to sleep was not a possibility so he climbed out of bed and threw on sweats. An early morning run by Han River might clear his head. The stars were still high overhead when he began a slow trot along the trail. After an hour of EXO blasting through his ear buds, the first hints of the sun were just starting to invade the night with pale blue and orange hues reflecting off the surface of the river. He slowed his pace and headed back to his car. He gulped down a bottle of water and glanced at the time.

Her voice still filled his ears despite his best efforts to use Baek-hyun's best vocals to drown her out. Shutting off his iPod, he pulled out his cell phone and pulled up his contact list.

"Baek ah, are you up yet?" So asked before his best friend could get a word out in greeting.

Chief Conservator Baek Hyun Ki chuckled at the question. "I've been up, hyung-nim. I'm still at the museum inventorying and inspecting the artifacts you sent from the Manwoldae site. There are very interesting items here. Especially the urn."

The excitement in Baek ah's voice triggered So's sense of urgency. "I'll be right in."

"Don't forget to bring coffee and doughnuts." Baek ah called out before So hung up on him.

* * *

Korean National Museum of Nature and Arts

The sunlight spilling through the dome skylights reflected off of the white tiles as employees of the museum began their day. So opened the glass doors and strode through the spacious oval foyer then turned down a corridor leading past the Goryeo exhibit. The lighting was softer on the dark mahogany wood as he stopped before a portrait of Taejo.

"Pyeha." So greeted the ancient monarch with mixed feelings. He smirked with amusement and shook his head in bewilderment at this odd habit he had obtained whenever he passed the portrait of the king. Turning he continued through the exhibit and down another hall into the office of the chief conservator. Sitting the coffee and doughnuts on Baek ah's desk, he badged his way into the conservatory.

"Good morning, hyung-nim." Baek ah glanced up from the iPad at So. "Are the North Korean's getting lazy? I've had the remains of the urn sent to be analyzed. I feel the findings might be more than we expect. The paintings have been sent for clean up and restoration."

Paling, a part of So screamed out at the violation of her urn. He wanted to strike out at Baek ah and protect her, their secret, but he tamped it down. This is protocol, it must be done, he firmly told himself. Get ahold of yourself.

"What's wrong?" Baek ah asked, his brow furrowed with concern. "You don't look too good."

"I'm fine." So said as he leaned back on table behind Baek ah. "I guess I haven't eaten anything since yesterday before I left Songak."

"Go grab a doughnut before you pass out on me." Baek ah grinned at So as he followed him out of the room. He flopped down in his chair behind his desk, picking up his coffee. "Ahhh, nothing like a traditional American breakfast."

So laughed as he sat down opposite of Baek ah. Both men put their feet up on the desk, enjoying the morning. "I've put a call into the History Department at the Seoul University to Kim Yeon Na's brother. He's a professor who is the leading expert on Goryeo. If we have what I think we have, then North Korea might demand we send the urn back."

"Do you think its really her?" So asked softly.

"Gwangjong's lost queen?" Baek ah sighed. "I have a good feeling it is."

"And if it is, what else do you hope to find?" Restless, So stood up, walking back to the glass door to stare at the pale green jade urn sitting on the table. His finger tips tingled, itching to touch the cool smooth surface. He closed his eyes as a lost memory of leaning his forehead against the coolness, his lips pressing a kiss against the peony carved into the stone brought tears to his eyes. Her name like a benediction, Soo-ya. "Hae Soo."

So had not realized he was clenching his fist until he turned around as silence filled the room. "I guess I'm more tired than I thought." He sighed at Baek ah. "Let me know what you find. I'm going to head back to my place and get some sleep."

"Yeah, hyung-nim." Baek ah frowned at So, knowing his best friend was not behaving like himself. He was usually more fired up and focused after returning from a dig. However, he had not been himself since the car accident in January when his SUV had slid on ice and plowed into a snow bank. Luckily, he had come out of it with some bruises and a concussion. Well, the doctor did say it would take at least two years for a concussion to heal, Baek ah thought, writing off the strange behavior. "I'll give you a call once I hear something. Go get some rest."

So nodded as he headed out of Baek ah's office and back down the Goryeo wing past Taejo's portrait...


	3. Chapter 2

Sweat dripped down So's chest, dampening his gi as he practiced his hop, step roundhouse kick. He had decided to head to the dojang to blow off some steam instead of heading home or to his office. He figured focusing on his kicks would center his mind. He threw a one two punch at the bag, then with a kihap landed another high kick. Oddly enough, there were times he could feel the weight of a sword in his hand and smell the faint scent of dried blood and burnt flesh as he practiced.

Bouncing back on the mat, So realized that three hours had past. Bowing as he left the floor, he made his way into the locker room to shower and change. He tugged on the velcro strips on the gloves, pulling them off. Upon opening his gym locker, he tossed the gloves on top his gym bag and glanced at his phone to see that he had missed a call from Baek ah and his younger brother, Jung Hwa, who had left a quick message.

 **Mandatory dinner tonight. Seogu-ku. Remember what happened to Yoon-hyung. Do not be late.**

So grimaced as he tossed the phone back into the locker while grabbing his body wash and shampoo. Stripping out of his gi, he wrapped a towel around his lean waist and headed to the showers. Flinging the towel over the door of the shower, he turned the water as hot as he could stand and let the rivulets poor down his body.

Sighing, So hung his head under the water, leaning his hand against the tiled wall as he weighed his options of going to his mother's house for her monthly 'family' dinner or taking the consequences and making an excuse.

He remembered the hell she put Yoon through the year before when he had ditched her monthly gathering. The Chairwoman had scheduled blind dates with every available young woman of 'good' breeding she could find. She had even arranged for the girls to visit his firm. Some had even sat outside his office and home for a solid month. Yoon finally caved when he attempted to fly to Hawaii to get away and found the Chairwoman had planted a girl in the seat next to him on the plane. Despite not having a maternal bone in her body, she wanted all three of her sons to marry and to produce grandchildren. He doubted running back to another dig halfway around the world would deter his mother.

After showering, So shook his head like a dog, then towel dried his short silky black hair. He quickly dried the rest of his body and threw the towel in the hamper. Dressed in jeans and a light blue button down linen shirt, So glanced in the mirror at his reflexion. He didn't understand what the fuss was about when it came to his looks. He felt rather plain, odd even, so he never noticed the way he turned a woman's head when he walked by. There was only one woman who interested him, however she had died a thousand years in the past.

Grabbing his gym bag, he shut the locker door and snapped the latch in place before heading to his car. Popping the trunk, he set the bag inside, then slammed it closed. Hopping in the front seat, he started the ignition and merge into traffic before calling Baek ah.

"Hyung, Bok Soon was able to clean up a portion of the portrait of Gwangmyeong." Baek ah enthusiastically reported the good news. "I was going to head over to visit her at her studio tonight and thought you might want to come along to see how far she's gotten. I'll bring beer and snacks."

"I don't know if I will be able to make it." So sighed as he wound his way through downtown Seoul. "Tonight is family dinner with Madame Yoo."

"Sorry, hyung." Baek ah commiserated, then brightened. "I can give you a call after 8pm. You can tell her it's urgent you leave."

"She'll call Yeon Na to make sure it was urgent." So replied as he pulled into the underground parking of his condo.

"She will back me up since she wants the Goryeo wing completed and open to the public as soon as possible." Baek ah confidently confirmed. "Don't worry, hyung. I have you covered."

So gave a bark of laughter. "Fine, Baek ah. I'll be there."

* * *

Seogu-ku

Later that day, So punched in the security code and watched as the gates leading to his mother's mansion swung open. He pulled around the curve, parking his Hyundai Elantra next to Jung Hwa's Kawazaki Z900. He noticed that Yoon's BMW was nowhere to be found. I wonder if hyung is pushing the envelope with the chairwoman again, he grinned as he made his way to the front door which opened like magic at his approach.

"Gi So-sshi." Jo Sam, the head housekeeper beamed up at him in greeting. "Watch your step. Your brother stoked the fire. He called to tell Madam that he will be a little late."

"Thanks for the warning, Imo." So winked at her before heading for the family room. Over the years it had become known as the throne room by the brothers. Yoo Won Sung, ex-wife of Hwang Geon, the CEO of Hwang Industries, held court there. The woman, not so fondly referred to as the Chairwoman or Madam Yoo in public and the Dragon in private, was reclining back in an overstuffed chair as she smiled sweetly at Jung, her youngest son. From the shadows, So wondered at how easy Jung's relationship appeared with their mother, while she tended to be more distant with him and Yoon.

So had been barely four, Yoon six, and Jung a newborn when Tae, their oldest brother died. He faintly remembered his oldest hyung. He remember that the school bus his brother had been on was hit by a drunk driver. And afterward, the boys was raised by nannies. Nothing could keep his parent's marriage together. Both Won Sung and Hwang Geon had buried themselves in their respective roles as business leaders, instead of as parents. Hwang Geon, had remained with the company he and the Chairwoman had built as head of the board of directors and had recently remarried. Which had brought out the Dragon's claws and her need for heirs since not one of the siblings had gone into the family business.

"Eomeoni." So said in greeting as he entered the room. Won Sung glanced up at her middle child with an elegant grace as her warm smiled cooled, somewhat. "So-ya. How was North Korea? Dreadful as ever, I can imagine." She inquired, rather too sweetly. "Yeon Na informed me that you returned with some interesting artifacts. She is pleased that the Goryeo wing will soon be completed and open to the public. I do like her alot. She's like the daughter I never had."

So took a seat opposite his mother and raised a brow at her. "I see Yoon-hyung hasn't arrived yet."

"He had a client meeting, but he should be here soon." Jung congenially answered, attempting to pour oil on the stirred waters.

"I know he wouldn't miss a family dinner." Won Sung reached over and patted her youngest's hand, reassuringly. "He's a good son." Then she returned her attention to So. "I don't know why you and she never became an item. I think she would make an excellent daughter-in-law."

"Hyung-nim is more her type, eomeoni." So smoothly answered, throwing his older sibling under the bus. "I'm too rough around the edges for her."

"Hmm." She hummed, filing away the information. Jung shot So an exasperated glare over their mother's shoulder, then sweetly grinned at Won Sung when she glanced over at him. "What about you, eomeoni?" Jung inquired wide eyed, attempting to distract his mother. "You're still a beautiful woman. I'm sure there are men who would love to date you."

"Who wants to date our mother?" Yoon frowned as he walked into the room. The tall, lanky lawyer dropped his brief case into the hands of the nearest servant. "Give me his name so I can run a check on his finances. Make sure he's not a con man." He instructed as he wandered over to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yoon-ie." Won Sung chuckled as he flopped down in the chair nearest to So. They nodded at each other in greeting. "Jung was just playing. I'm not dating anyone." She said as she took a sip of wine. "I am more interested in who you are dating. Is there anyone of interest?"

"I don't have time to date, eomeoni." Yoon said with a guarded smile, feigning a relaxed attitude.

"Dinner is served, Madam." Jo Sam informed the room before Won Sung could press the issue of her lack of grandchildren further.

The family dinner had run its usual awkward course as Won Sung grilled her children about their love lives over a tasteful gourmet meal. Jung had inquired about the artifacts brought back from North Korea which steered the conversation into safer water for a little while.

So started to wonder if Baek ah had forgotten about his promise to call when his cell vibrated. Peering down at the message, So sighed. "I have to leave, eomeoni. Baek ah needs me to meet him tonight. He's discovered something that needs my attention."

"Really?" Won Sung smiled politely, raising a brow. "How wonderful. Please keep me informed. I might pay Joo Yung a visit to see how the Goryeo wing is coming along."

"I'm sure she will be honored. She's always looking for volunteers and investors for the museum." He answered equally as politely as he stood up to leave. "Thank you for dinner, eomeoni."

* * *

Bok Soon's Studio

"I'm glad you were able to make your escape." Baek ah said as he opened the door to the studio loft and stood back as So entered. "I wasn't kidding about the discovery. Bok Soon cleaned up a good deal of the portrait of Gwangmyeong. I thought you might want to see what the lost queen looked like."

"Hi, So-sshi." Bok Soon waved as she sat on a couch, holding a cold beer bottle in her hand and admiring her handy work. "Do you want a beer?" She inquired when she got up to greet him.

"Sure." So said as he accepted the cold beverage, then nearly dropped the bottle when he turned to the portrait.

"Whoa, hyung." Baek ah laughed, then asked. "What do you think?"

In a trance, So sat the bottle down on the nearest surface and walked over to the drawing of Gwangmyeong. It was her, the woman who haunted him. And although the aged portrait was faded, he could see her in his mind as if the drawing were new. As if she were standing in front of him, her soft porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, ruby lips, and wide pretty brown eyes that always shone with all her faceted emotions. She was dressed in a coronation gown of reds and blues, the silk tenting softly over her belly. She had been pregnant during the drawing of her coronation portrait. Somehow he knew she was around her sixth month. The room seemed to fade as her bright laughter and the scent of peonies filled his senses.

"Hyung?" Baek ah nudged So to get his attention. "What's wrong?"

"It's her." So said without taking his eyes off the portrait. "I know this sounds crazy, but I've been having dreams about her since the accident."

"Hey, come over here and sit down." Baek ah led So to the couch, shooting Bok Soon a worried glance. "The doc said it would take a couple of years for the concussion to heal. And you've been working too hard for someone who hasn't fully recovered yet. Why don't you come with Bok Soon and I to Lake Cheonju in Pocheon to watch the solar eclipse this weekend? Get your mind off of Goryeo and just relax for a little while."

"Yes, please." Bok Soon smiled up at So as she stood next to Baek ah.

So nodded, breaking his attention from the portrait of Hae Soo. "You're right, Baek ah. It wouldn't hurt to go and relax. Forget for a while."

Baek ah twisted off the cap from the beer and handed the bottle over to So. "Geonbae!" The three of the knocked their bottles together in agreement.


	4. Chapter 3

**Happy Anniversary to all those SHR lovers out there!**

 **I would love to hear from you!**

* * *

Songak 941 AD

The Observation Tower

Choi Ji Mong, astronomer to Emperor Taejo Wang Geon of Goryeo, squinted up at the night sky. The brilliant star that had appeared next to Prince Wang So's suddenly disappeared, only to twinkle back even more brilliantly alive. Frowning, he entered the conservatory to peer over the charts and notes he had made since the star had wink into existence a year ago.

He noticed that it had first appeared around the same time that fourteen year old Lady Hae Soo had been sent to live with her cousin, Lady Hae Myung Hee, at the residence of Prince Wang Wook. He couldn't understand the connection between her and Wang So, since the child was secretive, quiet, and a bit haughty. Yet all the star charts and his memory of Goryeo history told him that she would be the one to guide So to the throne. She was the Kingmaker.

What was he missing? Pushing aside the notes, Ji Mong rubbed his temple with a sigh. Prince Wang So was due to arrive at Cheondeokjeon on the day of a solar eclipse which by his calculations and the messages sent by the Kang Clan was within the next two days.

Taejo had summoned his fourth son back to the palace, using the excuse that he needed all his sons for the Exorcism Ritual. However, privately, the emperor had honed the boy to be a dangerous weapon and wanted to see if he would have to cut him down or if he could use him to protect the Crown Prince, Wang Mu.

Ji Mong leaned back in the chair, deciding that all he could do was put the prince and the lady together and observe. Since Taejo relied on his observations and advice, he would guide the events surrounding So as best as he possibly could.

He scratched his head, studying one of the notes. This prediction all pointed to a major event happening within the Damiwon on the day of the eclipse as well. It was all in the timing. Time was the key.

* * *

Damiwon

Day of Solar Eclipse

"Choi Ji Mong, what brings the royal astronomer to the Damiwon today?" He smiled graciously at Lady Oh, the head court lady, as she greeted him.

"Pyeha wanted to make sure everything is in place for the bathing ritual." He cordially answered with a nod, his hands laced behind his back.

"I understand." Lady Oh replied regally, her expression impersonal and polite. "Should I lend the services of one of the court ladies to assist you?"

"No need, Lady Oh." Ji Mong responded as he peered down the hall toward the royal bath. "I won't take long."

"Then I will not keep you any longer." She said as she turned to head into the back store rooms. Stopping one of the younger court ladies, she looked over the tray the woman held in her hands. Quietly, she instructed the girl to observe the astronomer and report back to her.

* * *

"Chae Ryung, what is this place?" Lady Hae Soo asked her maid servant. For the past year, she noticed the girl sneaking out of the residence of the eighth prince and this time followed her as far as the local bathing pools.

"Agassi!" The maid servant yelped, nearly jumping out of her skin. Her eyes wide, she gazed in fright at the her lady. "Where did you…?"

"Why?" Hae Soo asked as she glanced curiously around the interior of the dimly lit cavern. She crossed her arms much like Princess Yeon Hwa as she smirked at Chae Ryung. "Are you meeting someone here? A lover, perhaps?"

"N-no, Agassi." Chae Ryung nervously laughed at her young mistress. "I found the cave the last time I bathed and was curious where it led."

"It looks like people have been here recently. Why don't we see where it leads." Hae Soo said as she wandered over the bridge, taking in the dimly lit interior. She peeped through the archway supported by wooden beams, then glanced over her shoulder at Chae Ryung. "That's strange, it opens into the royal bath at the Damiwon. Are you telling the truth?"

"Please, Agassi, we have to leave." Chae Ryung fidgeted with worry as she followed Hae Soo through the opening and onto the boulders. She looked around the royal bath for a sign. He said he would met her before his brothers arrived for the bathing ritual.

Lady Hae Soo climbed down to the lower rocks nearest the pool. Steam billowed from the waters as she peered introspectively at the interior of the Damiwon. She turned to gaze up at Chae Ryung who was shaking her head. "I've never seen the inside of the Damiwon. We won't get caught. No one is here yet."

"Oh." Hae Soo breathed in awe as suddenly a shadow passed over the sun and her foot slipped on the smooth rock surface. Chae Ryung opened her mouth to call for help, but quickly closed it as an invisible force pulled her mistress under the water.

* * *

Ji Mong observed exchange of the two girls as they entered the royal bath among the boulders. He took note when the moon began to overshadow the sun. The sky above the Damiwon grew dark, then his eyes widened as Lady Hae Soo slipped. This is not good, he surmised, expecting her to flail about and cause a scandal. He glanced around in a panic when she failed to rise up from her dunking. Why was she not standing up? Did she hit her head? He started forward, then held back as male voices came nearer. The princes entered the royal bath, bantering and taunting each other. Where is she?

* * *

2016

Lake Cheonju

Choi Mong Ji, smacked the side of his head as he staggered down the steps leading to the quarry lake dock. The Voice had been insistent for the last two days. Find the Kingmaker! Bastard wouldn't leave him be to wallow. He licked his lips, he hadn't had a drink in those two days either. Didn't the stupid rascal know that could kill a man? No, he had to wander from Seoul to Poncheon, trying to find the Kingmaker.

Families played on the clear blue water surrounded by high white cliff walls. Mong Ji spotted the girl sitting on the boards in the corner nearest some steps. She was peering into a compact mirror and looked worse for wear. He sat on the step nearest her and grinned when she took a drink out of a bottle of soju. A woman after his own heart.

He ignored The Voice as it confirmed her as the Kingmaker. Gulping, his hungry gaze followed the bottle as she raised it to her lips. She sat with her knees pulled up to her chest, looking forlorn. Her eyes were gentle when she noticed him. Holding out the half full bottle to him, she nodded and he gladly accepted it. Moving to sit down next to her, he took a long much needed swig.

"Ajeosshi." She gazed sadly down at the wood beneath her feet. "Have you ever wanted to sleep for a hundred or a thousand years? Everything keeps going wrong."

Half listening to her, he burped and let the liquor sink into his starved system as she rambled on. "Everything keeps going wrong and you don't see any hope of it getting better. You tell yourself, 'I'm sure it's going to get better', then another thing goes wrong." Giving a melancholy sigh, she continued as she gazed over at him, "I would rather...fall asleep and never wake up again." Mong Ji fell back as he took another long draw from the bottle.

The Kingmaker gave a half sob as she glanced over the water, her eyes distant. "I want to forget everything. But it's not working." Anger replaced the heartache as she fought to not let the tears fall. "That jerk who left me with a pile of debt and that wench who fooled me and ran off with him...Gosh, I never should have trusted anyone."

"Ajeosshi, you know what?" She asked without expecting a reply, not able to stop her tears. "I thought if I didn't change, the people I trusted and liked wouldn't change either." She shook her head and started sobbing. "I was wrong though. How did my life wind up this way?"

Sobering up, Mong Ji screwed the cap onto the bottle, putting it into his backpack. "You're life can't change just because you want it to." The Voice advised the Kingmaker. "Maybe if you died and came back to life again."

She lifted her tear streaked face from her arms. "What?"

Mong Ji laid on the dock, his head on the backpack, not bothering to answer her. I've found your Kingmaker, now leave me be, he mentally mumbled.

* * *

Go Ha Jin pulled herself together as she pounded her chest a couple of times. The tears and anger subsiding. I could wind up like that, if I'm not careful, she thought as she glanced over at the passed out bum. A lone child at the edge of the dock caught her attention. The boy was holding onto a thick wooden post as he stretched out one of his legs toward a moored boat. She noticed that his parents were busy with their picnic spread instead of watching him.

Sighing, she closed her eyes, wiping away the tears. Suddenly, she heard a splash and when she opened her eyes, the boy was nowhere to be seen. In a panic, she stood up and saw him flailing in the water.

"Oh, no!" Wide eyed, she turned to the bum. "Hey, ajeosshi." Only to find him passed out on his backpack. "No!" She turned back to the boy in the water. I don't know how to swim, she huffed, rubbing the back of her neck she turned to look at the adults who continued there conversation in complete ignorance. "I'm sure someone else saw him. By the time I go in there, someone else will have saved him." She tried to convince herself. "Ha Jin, you don't need to. No, you don't. Even if you don't, someone else will…"

"Gosh, why is it me again?!" She cried out as she stepped out of her shoes. Running for the edge of the dock, she held her breath and jumped into the cool water.

* * *

The splash caused Mong Ji to involuntarily open his eyes. Good, I didn't have to push her in, The Voice said in relief. The Voice was as major bastard at times. The couple at the picnic table quickly got up, heading for the edge of the dock. "Eun Yool!" The woman cried out. "Honey, it's our Eun Yool!"

The boy's father shouted for the boy to wait as he got into a boat. Mong Ji lay, focusing on her shoes. Now, it starts, The Voice said with satisfaction as Mong Ji glanced from the shoes to the darkening sky.

Ha Jin helped lift the boy into the boat. The boy's father reached down to grab her hand when suddenly she felt a tug under the water. Gasping, she fought but the undertow was too strong, it was as if she were being pulled by a magnet into the depths of the eclipsed sun.

I must be dying, she thought as the misery of the past two days flashed through her head. Peacefully, she let the soothing buoyancy wash over her as she sank deeper into the lake. Allowing it to take her where it led and unconscious of the hand that reached for her.

* * *

Damiwon 941 AD

Choi Ji Mong breathed a sigh of relief when Lady Hae Soo rose, staggering from the steam laden pool. She wiped the excess water from her face and gazed around in shock. He gave a crooked smile and turned away when he heard Prince Wang Eun scream in surprise. Everything is in its rightful place.


	5. Chapter 4

2016

Seoul

An odd foreboding hit Baek ah as he stood outside So's condo. He couldn't shake the feeling that something more was going on than just gathering artifacts for the Goryeo wing. He rubbed the back of his neck then punched the buzzer to So's condo for the second time. "Hyung, you're not getting out of this."

"You're worse than Madam Yoo." So sighed as he hit the button to let Baek ah in.

"At least I'm not setting you up on blind dates." Baek ah replied, then frowned as he studied his friend's face.

"What is it? " So inquired with a laugh. "You're acting weird."

"Come on. Bok Soon is waiting in the car." Baek ah shook his head as So followed him out of his condo and down to the parking garage. "She packed everything we need for the solar eclipse. She even made homemade kimbap, packed some soft drinks and beer. We're ready to go."

"You're still driving that beat up piece of junk you've had since uni. Is that thing still safe?" So asked as he eyed the 2003 Mazda.

"Do not insult my baby." Baek ah huffed as he patted the hood and crooned. "Don't listen to the bad man."

"Baek ah, we're going to be late if you don't get this show on the road." Bok Soon scolded from the passenger side of the car as she shook her head at both men.

"Hey, Bok Soon." So said as he climbed into the backseat. "So-ssi." Bok Soon greeted So with a laugh as she turned around in her seat. "I'm glad you're joining us. It will be fun. I haven't had a day off in a long time."

"How's the restoration of Gwangmyeong's portrait?" So asked her before noticing that Baek ah was staring at him in the rearview mirror.

"Hey, get the car moving, will you." Bok Soon sighed in exasperation at her boyfriend, then returned to So as Baek ah started the car and pulled out of the parking garage. "She's nearly restored. You will be amazed at the detail. The court artist was incredibly talented. With every detail, it's like she's alive. I wonder who he was."

"I think he was the same artist who drew the portrait of Gwangjong during his first year on the throne." Baek ah answered as he headed for the highway and into northbound traffic.

"I read somewhere that the artist for both royal portraits was Yi Neong." So interjected, then with a frown at Baek ah, inquired. "You're acting weird, Baek ah. What are you not telling me?"

"Hyung, Yeon Na showed me the portrait Yi Neong drew of Gwangjong when he was twenty-five. It arrived yesterday." Baek ah's eyes shifted to So's then back to the road. "If not for carbon dating, I would swear you were pulling a prank on me. The resemblance between you and Gwangjong is creepy. It's uncanny. Really, hyung, you have to see it for yourself."

"Stop." Bok Soon laughed at Baek ah. "So what! He sort of resembles Gwangjong. Are you going to start calling him Pyeha from now on? Maybe we're the reincarnation of Prince Wang Baek Ah and Princess Woo Hee." She continued to giggle, then added. "You haven't told him what else was found in the urn, have you?"

"I'll have to see the portrait the next time I visit the conservatory." So replied, feeling a chill sweep through him. When he closed his eyes, he could hear the pounding of hooves against solid mountainous ground. He felt the wind against half his face and a burning rage deep inside his gut that wasn't his. He took a deep breath to calm the anger. "What else was found, Baek ah?"

"A woman's hairpin and an iron mask." Baek ah quickly replied without giving any details, then blurted out with a forced grin. "Let's stop talking about work and just try to have fun."

An image of the hairpin buried deep in a braid of silky dark hair flitted into his mind. He remembered how the highlights in her hair would shine in the sunlight. Just thinking about her soothed his wrath. "The pin had a lotus carved out of white opals, five red berries, tiny green jade leaves, and a butterfly with lapis wings."

Baek ah pulled off the highway and into a parking lot, then turned to So. "How did you know that?" He asked in shock as he turned to look at So. "And what about the mask?"

"It's a half mask made of iron. It was dipped in gold during Gwangjong's reign and put on display in the royal quarters. Not many people outside of the immediate family knew the left side of his face was scarred." So opened his eyes, looking directly into Baek ah's. "We need to get back on the road. We have to hurry, Baek ah. I have to make it in time to Lake Cheonju."

"Baek ah." Bok Soon looked at both men, worried as Baek ah pulled back onto the highway to Pocheon.

"Why? What's at Lake Cheonju that is so important?" Baek ah asked, confusion filling the silence between the two friends.

"My world." So answered, his eyes brooking no further conversation.

* * *

Lake Cheonju

So barely allowed Baek ah to put the car into park before he bolted out and headed to the steps leading to the lake at a dead run. I have to catch her this time, he thought as he rushed down the stairs. In the distance he heard a woman cry out for her child, then a splash followed. The sky began to darken as the moon began to merge with the sun.

"Hyung!" Baek ah yelled as he raced after So, leaving Bok Soon to follow close behind.

"What happened to the girl?" Someone asked in concern from the dock.

"She was lifting the boy into the boat and then something pulled her under the water." Another stranger's voice answered back. "I've called emergency services."

Hae Soo. The name echoed inside So's mind as he kicked off his shoes. He hit the landing and dove into the water. From a corner of the dock a bum sat up with a grin, lifting a soju bottle up in a toast. "Pyeha. Just in time."

So caught sight of Jin as she drifted down into the depths. He kicked harder, swimming in her direction. The reflection of the eclipse appeared to overshadow her as she floated in the center of the darkened sun.

His heart raced when her body suddenly convulsed violently. He stopped swimming for a second as a memory of her sitting across from him on a sunlight dappled lake flashed through his head then was gone. He felt his lungs squeeze, crying out for oxygen as he pushed himself harder to reach her as the watery eclipse moved away from the sun.

I've got her! Elation swept through So as he caught her wrist, then put his arm around her waist, heading for the surface of the lake. Relief blended with urgency when he saw Baek ah ahead of him in the water.

A cheer went up when they broke the surface. "Here. Hand her to me." The boy's father said as both men lifted Jin's body into the boat.

"We need to get her to the dock and start CPR immediately." So rasped out as the man helped him in next to her.

"I'm not as winded as you are, hyung. I'll swim to the dock to help lift her up." Baek ah called out as he made his way to the dock. So nodded at Baek ah as the man began rowing the boat in the same direction.

"Will she be okay?" The boy's father asked So with a worried glance at Jin. So held her close to him, brushing her hair away from her pale face.

"Yes, I believe she will be alright." So answered just as the boat reached the mooring dock. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance.

Bok Soon backed up as the young woman was lifted onto the landing. Baek ah laid her flat and checked her airway. "It's clear." He stated to So as he climbed the rest way up the ladder and knelt by her side.

"Let's start chest compressions first." So answered back as they began CPR.

"Emergency services are on their way." Bok Soon told the men, then turned to the people who had gathered. "Please clear the area so the paramedics can get through." She instructed.

So turned Jin on her side as she began to cough up water. She moaned in pain, wheezing as she tried to suck oxygen into her starved lungs. He held her hand in his as he urged her to wake up. She leaned over and wretched up more water, then lay back with a sob. So soothed her, wiping her damp hair from her brow.

Bok Soon gave Baek ah an amazed glance as their eyes met. What was going on?

* * *

"Jinnie. Wake up." A familiar deep masculine voice coaxed from far away. Jin focused on the familiarity. She knew that voice so well. Then the sound of voices speaking all at once and dispatch radios crackling around her filtered into Jin's hazy consciousness. She blinked, then tried to speak but it hurt to breath and her throat felt raw.

So. Jin smiled up at him as he held her hand in his. She shut her eyes in exhausted relief as a paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her face. She could hear So talking with someone, taking comfort in his presence as she slept.

* * *

"Which hospital are they taking her to?" Baek ah asked as So climbed into the back of the ambulance with Jin. He turned to the paramedic who was taping down the IV to Jin's arm.

"They are taking her to Pocheon General." He answered back.

"Okay, we will meet you there." Baek ah nodded to So as the ambulance driver firmly shut the doors and climbed into the driver's seat. The ambulance turned on the siren, then pulled onto the road. The child's mother, followed by her husband, ran up to Bok Soon. "I have her shoes and purse." She said as she handed the Jin's possessions to Bok Soon.

"Please let us know if she will be okay." The boy's father stopped before Bok Soon and Baek ah, handing them his card.

"Thank you." Bok Soon smiled as she took the card as they got into the Mazda. "We will."

* * *

Pocheon General

So was stopped outside the ER as Jin was wheeled away. People got out of his way as he paced the floor like a caged animal.

"Are you the guardian of the patient who nearly drowned?" A nurse asked So just as Baek ah and Bok Soon entered the waiting area.

"Yes." So answered her, then asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's been admitted for observation and moved to Room 314. You can see her in a few minutes." She replied, assuring So. "First we will need some information on her. Do you have her ID?"

"I have her shoes and purse." Bok Soon answered as she and Baek ah moved to stand next to So.

"Her name is Go Ha Jin. Birth date is May 16, 1991." So answered while Bok Soon dug Jin's ID out. How does he know this woman? She frowned in confusion.

"How are you related to her?" The nurse inquired as she typed the information into an iPad.

"I'm her husband." He said without missing a beat as Bok Soon handed the ID to the nurse.

The nurse smiled at So then she handed Jin's ID back to a shocked Bok Soon. "She's lucky that you and her friends showed up in time. She'll be sore for a few days, but other than bruised ribs, she's alright. We want to monitor her overnight. You can take her home tomorrow. You can go see her now."

"Thank you." So said as he headed for the elevators, Bok Soon and Baek ah trailing behind him, dazed by the exchange they just witnessed.


	6. Chapter 5

Pocheon General Hospital

Will she remember me? So frowned as doubt slipped in for a split second before he pushed the door to Jin's room open. Unconscious, Jin appeared wan as she lay on the hospital bed with an IV trailing down to her arm. Taking a deep breath as he reached out to caress her dear face, tamping down the rage that caused his hand to shake as he brushed his thumb over the cut on her full bottom lip. I'll kill the bastard.

"Hyung, I'm going to take Bok Soon home and then return with some clean clothes from your condo." Baek ah said, suddenly uncomfortable with the situation. He needed something to do and time to process his thoughts. "She's going to be out for a while."

So looked up from Jin realizing that Baek ah and Bok Soon had followed him into her room. "She'll be alright, So-ssi." Bok Soon smiled at him, trying to comfort him as they headed out the door. "You got there in time."

"Yes, I did." So replied as he sat down next to Jin as he held her hand, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Then he glanced at his best friends since high school. "Thank you. I will fill you in later, Baek ah. Introduce you to her when she's feeling better."

Baek ah turned around, peering at So perplexed by the day's events. Wife? How did he know she would be there? He could almost write off So's resemblance to Gwangjong, but not this woman's resemblance to Gwangmyeong. He remembered his gran telling him that there was no such thing as coincidences in life. The old woman was right. "Part of me doesn't want to know, hyung, however another part of me is thinking this will be one hell of a story." He laughed softly. "Maybe I should I call you Pyeha?"

"Get going, Baek ah." So smirked at his friend. "The toiletry bag I use for travel is in my duffel bag."

"Okay, hyung, I'll be back around 4pm." Baek ah said as Bok Soon called out to So. "Bye, So-ssi. Let us know how she's doing. I can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Go Eun Ji paced the Metro Police Department's lobby in Pocheon that evening. "A woman baring your sister's description was taken to the hospital. She nearly drowned at Lake Cheonju while saving a child." A.I. Kwak Tae Si informed her as she sank into the nearest chair.

The harrowing day had started earlier that afternoon when she had tried to reach Jinnie after a co-worker had phoned her to tell her that Jin had been fired from her position with SoKo.

 _Eun Ji had driven out to Jin's house in Pocheon thinking that she would be moping. First, Hyun Shik had dumped her for another woman, then getting fired two days later was just too much for her unnie. However, when Eun Ji arrived at Jin's house, she scowled as she noticed two rough looking men in a suits leaving. "What's going on?" She demanded as she slammed her car door, marching up them. "Why are you in my sister's house?"_

 _"She owes us money." The smaller of the two thugs said as he peered down at her with menacing interest. "You better find her quick."_

 _"The hell she owes you money!" She snarled up at him as she pulled her phone out of her purse. "Get out of my sister's house now. I'm calling the police."_

 _"Do that." He grinned as he stuffed his card down her shirt. She jerked it out, crumbling it up in her hand, on second thought then shoved it into her back pocket in case she needed it for the cops later. When she entered the house, she felt like the wind had been knocked out of her. The entire house was filled with red stickers. How did this happen? She wondered as she sat down on the couch and dialed the number to the local police with shaky hands._

"Thank you." She said, nearly crying in relief at the news. Tae Si handed her a tissue. "Luckily, her husband showed up in time to save her."

"Husband?" Eun Ji blinked up at him. Giving him a grateful smile, she rubbed her temple. "Never mind. I need to get to the hospital. However, before I go, isn't there anything that can be done about those thugs? I know my sister doesn't owe any loan sharks anything."

"She'll have to file the report." Tae Si politely explained to the pretty young woman. "However, unless she can prove she did not sign any loan papers and they have not physically harmed her, there is not much we can do."

She ran her hand through her hair, then sighed, looking him in the eye. "We'll find a way. First, I have to see how she's doing."

"Okay." He smiled down at her. Wondering if she was single as he handed her his card. "Give me a call if anything arises or you need help."

"Of course." Eun Ji gave him her sweetest smile as she tucked his card into her purse. "Thank you so much, Assistant Inspector Kwak."

* * *

Go Ha Jin slowly opened her eyes confused by the feel of rough linen under her cheek. She peered around the hospital room in confusion. Her chest hurt to breath too deeply and her throat felt raw. Did I imagine him? She wondered until she heard the shower in the bathroom.

She squinted up at the harsh glare unused to electrical lighting. The sounds of beeping and dull hum of wiring told her that she had returned to the twenty-first century. Curling up on her side, she placed her hand over her flat stomach. "I'm so sorry, So-ya." She whispered under her breath, closing her eyes she felt the tears begin to start.

Caught up in her grief, Jin did not hear the water shut off nor the door open. "Shhh, Jinnie." So said as he sat on the edge of the bed and carefully picked her up, holding her in his arms. She felt the dampness of his hair against her cheek as she buried her face in the nape of his neck and cried for the loss of Hae Soo, her friends, and her baby who were long dead.

His strength seeped into her, calming her down. She blinked up at him, her tears abating. It was him. Amazed, she ran her finger along the line of a non-existent scar. He caught her hand in his and kissed the palm. "How?"

"Remember, we promised each other." So gently grinned down at her. "God, I missed you."

She knew she did her best for them in Goryeo, but the sadness remained. "I'm sorry I had to leave, So. Our baby. I wish…"

"No, Jin. I know. Shhh." He pulled her tight against his chest, promising never to let her go again when a gasp was heard from the doorway.

Jin jerked her head toward the sound. "Ji-ya." Wiping away the last of the tears, she smiled brightly at her sister, happy to see her familiar face.

"Omo!" Eun Ji stared at the man sitting on the bed, intimately holding her sister in his arms. Dumbfounded, she closed the door and sat down in the nearest chair. They had been talking about a baby. "Unnie, what is going on? Mae Ri called this morning and told me that SoKo fired you. Then when I go to your house, these thugs were claiming you owed them money. I find out from the police that you nearly drowned today. Now, you're married and there was a baby!" She sucked in a breath after the tirade. "Emeoni will die if she finds out."

"So-ya, this is the baby sister I told you about." Jin smiled up at So as Eun Ji's presence calmed her down. She had missed her over-dramatic, lovable, annoying sister. She moved out of So's lap and pushed the button to recline the bed up to a sitting position. She pulled her knees to her chest as she watched her sister's stunned expression.

"I'm Hwang Gi So, it's nice to finally meet you." So held out his hand as he introduced himself to Eun Ji. She blinked up at him. God, he's gorgeous. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, then gripped his hand in hers. "Go Eun Ji, when did you and my sister meet? Get married? Have a baby?" She raised her brow at him.

"Eun Ji, don't be rude." Jin said, suddenly too tired to think of a backstory for her Goryeo past with her sister. "It's complicated. I don't want to discuss it here."

Eun Ji frowned, gazing at her sister's pained expression. "It happened when you vacationed in Italy, right?" She jumped up from the chair and peered up at So. "She came back so depressed that I didn't have the heart to ask what was wrong." Then gasping again, she turned to Jin, crying out. "I'm so sorry, unnie. You lost the baby. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Eun Ji!" Jin scowled at her sister as she threw a pillow at her. She didn't have the heart to tell her sister that she spent that time in Tuscany sick as a dog in her hotel room. She never made it to Rome.

"Okay, okay!" Eun Ji put up her hands in defense. So picked up the pillow from the floor and returned it behind Jin's head, noting the stare down between the siblings. No wonder she and I got along so well.

"Go Eun Ji-ssi, tell me what happened today." So requested. He remember part of the story written in Jin's diary, but not all of it.

"There were these two thugs coming out of unnie's house, claiming she owed them money." Eun Ji reached into her back pocket and pulled out the card, handing it to So. "One of them gave me this."

"Thank you." So replied to Eun Ji, then turned to Jin. He looked at the cut on her lip. "Did one of them hit you, Jin?" He asked, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"No, So." Came Jin's muffled response as she hid her face in the pillow. Frowning, she tried to remember what happened that morning before she drowned and spent ten years in Goryeo. It was hard to remember her life before becoming Hae Soo. The Go Ha Jin she was that morning was another life. However, she would have to deal with the aftermath of that life.

"Eun Ji-ssi, I want you to go to Jin's house and pack what she will need. Don't worry, I will have one of my youngest brother meet you there. I want to talk to your sister alone." So told Eun Ji, then inquired, "What is her address?"

"Yes, brother-in-law." Eun Ji said with a firm nod, then she quickly relayed the address to him as he pulled up Jung on his contact list and hit the call button on his phone.

"Jung, I want you to head to meet a friend at her sister's house. The address is 462 Samseongdang-ri, Sinbuk-myeon, in Pocheon." So stopped speaking for a moment, then replied. "I know that's not your jurisdiction. I'll explain to you what is going on when I have the full details. I'm going to call my lawyer in the morning." He was silent again, before replying. "No, I am not calling Yoon. Just get there before she does. Thanks."

So released the call, noticing that both women were staring at him. "Eun Ji-ssi, it's all set. It will take Jung an hour to get here from Seoul."

"Okay, what should I do for the next hour?" She asked him. He was about to reply when a knocked came from the door, then the door slid open as an orderly wheeled in Jin's dinner. The nurse came in at the same time to check Jin's vitals.

"Good, you're up." She smiled at Jin as she checked her IV bag. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been worse." Jin sighed, sliding back against the pillows.

"Jinnie, I'm going to make sure Eun Ji gets something to eat, then see her safely to her car. Will you okay?" So explained with a worried expression.

"Of course, I will be okay." She sighed at him. "I'll be here eating hospital food and catching up on dramas."

"Good." He said as they headed out the door. "I will be right back."

"Okay, So." Jin nodded, exhausted. "I know."

"Visiting hours have ended." The nurse looked at Eun Ji and So.

"I'm staying with my wife tonight." So stubbornly explained.

"I'll return in the morning with her something clean she can change into." Eun Ji said as she gazed at So and the nurse. A soft snore came from the bed.


	7. Chapter 6

Jung Hwa pulled his helmet off and leaned against his bike what the hell is hyung had gotten him into as he waited for Eun Ji to show up outside Jin's address. It wasn't like So to get involved with a sob story from some pretty face. Funny, but his middle brother seemed to ignore the interested looks and flirtatious invites thrown his way. What was different about these sisters?

He stood up from the bike when a red KIA Soul pulled up next to the house. This must be her, he surmised as a petite girl got out of the car and walked toward him. The tips of her silky auburn hair emphasized her slender neck. "Are you Hwang Jung Hwa?" She asked as she squared her shoulders, plucking up her courage.

Damn it, hyung! Jung mentally cursed So as he peered down into her pretty wide brown eyes which held a stubborn glint to them. "Yes, I'm Hwang Jung Hwa." He answered as he tightened his jaw. "My brother said that I needed to meet you here in case there was any trouble while you picked up some things for your sister."

"Yes, that's right." Eun Ji nodded. Jung fell into step with her as she made her way up the stairs. She opened the keypad and punched in a code to unlock the door. "I just need…" She started to explain, then turned when she heard the slamming of car doors.

"Hey, you can't go in there!" A rough, menacing voice shouted at her.

Jung sized up the three men approaching them. "Why can't she go into her sister's house?" Crossing his arms, he inquired as he stepped in front of Eun Ji.

"This says she can't." One of the thugs slapped an order into Jung's hand. "The bank has sold her loan to my aunt. She owes us money."

"What? No, they can't!" Eun Ji cried out, shaken by the news. She grabbed Jung's arms, glaring angerily around his broad back at the men. "Why would they sell her loan? It doesn't make sense."

Jung held his ground until one of the men sighed. "We don't want trouble." The leader said when he noticed the badge hanging from Jung's neck. "This house was used as collateral on a loan that her boyfriend skipped town on and we intend to get our money."

* * *

So woke up from his cat nap, then glanced over at Jin as she lay curled up on her side, watching him sleep. He got up from the lumpy couch and stretched. He headed for Jin, grinning at her when his phone vibrated. He checked the screen, then stated, "It's my younger brother, Jung." Kissing her on the forehead, he continued, "I better see what he wants. Make sure your sister is okay."

"Yes." Jin nodded as So answered his phone. "I need to go pee." She carefully climbed out of bed, being mindful of her IV as she headed for the bathroom. After flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she gave a hesitated glance in the mirror and shuddered. Frustrated, she tried to comb her fingers through the bird's nest on her head, then gave up. The shower looked heavenly, but she wouldn't be able to take one until the nurse took her IV out. Stepping back in the room, she noticed that he didn't say much as he listened to his brother on the other end of the line, his face getting grim.

"Use my card for the purchases, Jung." So instructed his brother, then there was a moment of silence before So growled, "Just do it." And disconnected the call.

"What is it, So-ya?" Jin asked as she sat down on the bed. "Is Eun Ji and your brother okay?"

"They are both alright, however Eun Ji will have to purchase some clothes and necessities for you." So walked over to where she sat. "Jung will make sure she gets here safe. Eun Ji just found out that your bank account has been frozen and the bank has sold your loan due to an outstanding debt."

"I don't understand." Jin closed her eyes and rubbed her temple, trying to remember the last two days before falling into her own rabbit hole. "How could this have happened? So, this is crazy! One minute, I'm drowning, then the next I'm living ten years in Goryeo, and now, I'm back where I started. Only it's different. I can't fully remember everything before I drowned." Then her eyes flew open. "However, I know who owes the money."

"I remember reading your diary one time in Songak." So stated out of the blue.

Jin gave So a confused look, blinking. "The book that Chae Ryung stole?" Jin inquired and So nodded. "But how could you read it, So? It was written in Hangul." Sighing, she shook her head. "Never mind, if you have your full memories of Gwangjong, then Ji Mong and I weren't the only time travelers in Goryeo. I must have really messed up history."

"You were the best thing to happen to me in Goryeo." So reached over and tenderly brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "You wrote that your ex-boyfriend used your house as collateral on a Kye loan he owed to some ajummas."

"God, So, how could I have been so gullible?" She flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "I even used up my savings to pay off one of his debts. How could he use my house as collateral when he's not on the bank loan?"

"Did he ever use your address as his residence?" So inquired, waiting for her answer.

"He never lived with me, but I let him use my address one time." Jin frowned at the memory. Pak Hyun Shik had been really extra sweet to her when he explained his reasoning. The Go Ha Jin she was then had not seen through the lies. "He told me that he didn't want his roommate seeing the letter."

So reached out, pulling her up into his arms. "I'm here now. It will be okay. I"ll call my lawyer tonight and have him meet us after you're discharged tomorrow. Eun Ji will bring everything you need in the morning. And you can move in with me."

"So?" Jin's head popped up at his announcement of wanting her to move in with him. "But this is way too fast. We aren't the same people."

"Jin, no matter where we are, you are my wife." So firmly stated as Jin nervously plucked the blanket, nibbling her lip. He smiled, loving how flustered he could make her. Leaning forward, he tasted her lips. "My person, my queen."

"I don't think the Republic of Korea will recognize our marriage as legal." She huffed at him.

"That's easily fixed with a visit to City Hall. Baek ah and Bok Soon, or your sister can be our witnesses." So stubbornly countered. "I'm not letting you go again."

Jin sighed at So. Hae Soo's memories flooded through her. How she had tried to protect herself from being used by the Wang princes after Wang Wook's betrayal. And how she had tried not to fall in love with Wang So after she found out that he would become Gwangjong. However, he wouldn't let her remain distant from him. She had thought that she could keep him at arms length, be only his friend, but the heartache hit her hard the day Eun told her about So's upcoming marriage to Princess Kyung Hwa. She had to face the fact that she had failed in holding her feelings for him at bay. And now, Jin knew it would be hopeless to even try.

However, first thing was first. "I really need to take a shower. I feel so filthy." She grimaced down at herself, avoiding the marriage issue as she rang for the nurse.

"I'll make the call to my lawyer." So said as the nurse came in to tape down the disconnected IV tube to Jin's arm. "My shampoo is in the bathroom. I'll order some food from the cafeteria and then we can relax for the evening."

"That sounds heavenly, So-ya." Jin beamed at him as she slipped into the bathroom to take a nice, long hot shower. Afterward, she felt refreshed and more relaxed. She walked out of the bathroom and wandered over to the couch. So plucked the towel out of her fingers and begun to gently dry her hair. He tenderly pulled the brush through it as grew less damp. Tying it back, he brushed a butterfly kiss against the nape of her neck, causing her to shudder as a sigh slipped from her lips. Her body grew hot as it remembered the feel of him.

"We can't." Jin moaned as she leaned against him.

"Can't what?" He grinned at the back of her head, teasing her.

"You know." She said, pouting as she got up from the couch. Ringing for the nurse to come and reset her IV, she climbed back in bed, not daring to look at So. She chatted with the friendly nurse who reconnected the tube and settled in, still avoiding So as he watched her from the couch. She barely tasted the chicken porridge, fiddling with her spoon. So broke open the plastic wrap on his jajangmyeon, deftly maneuvering his chopsticks.

After they finished eating, So got up and headed for the hospital bed. "Move over." He said as he lay down next to her on the bed, wrapping his arms around her, being careful of the IV.

"Hwang Gi So!" Jin hissed, her eyes wide as she met his gaze.

"Hush, Jinnie." So nuzzled the top of her head, nestling her against him and clicked on the remote. "I just plan on watching the news." He said as she nodded, laying her head against his chest. "We can wait until we get our marriage legalized."

"What, no dating? Aren't we moving rather fast?" Jin added in mock surprise.

"Jin, you kept me at arms length for five years, not counting the year I spent as ambassador to Jin Dynasty, and when I finally won your heart, Yo had to go and hold you hostage for two years. That's eight years, Jin. Do you honestly think I'm going to let you go?" He raised a brow at her ridiculous question, his lips close to her own. "We can date after we get married again."

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?" She shook her head at him, her eyes on the local news.

"Because I love you and don't want to lose you again." So quietly replied as her eyes began to drift down.

After a moment of silence, she whispered. "I love you too." Then she fell asleep to the rhythm of his breathing and heartbeat under her head.

* * *

The next day, Jin marveled at the man sitting across from her and So. Ok Mun Sook was the spitting image of Wang Mu, only with more confidence as he sat behind his mahogany desk. The office walls held pictures of his wife and children. It was tastefully decorated with jade carved into dragons. He was professional and kind.

Mun Sook chatted happily about his oldest daughter entering university. She wanted to be a doctor. Jin smiled, happy in the knowledge that this daughter would not have to lose her father at a young age to mercury poisoning. A chill ran up her spine at the memory of being fooled by Chae Ryung. She had been too trusting in that life as well.

"Go Ha Jin-ssi, So told me about your problem. He also said that you and he have a complicated relationship." He clicked his pen against the legal pad on the desk.

"We were married abroad a couple of years ago, but I lost her." So kind of stretched the truth. "Now that I've found her again, I want to make the marriage legal."

"Go Ha Jin-ssi?" Mun Sook inquired, meeting her eyes.

Jin glanced at So. "I want to get this mess sorted out first." She turned back to Mun Sook. "I don't want to enter into a marriage and have people say that I only did it for the money."

"Jinnie." So tightened his grip on her hand.

"So, I will accept your help with this problem, but I want to be able to make you proud of me too." She said, hoping he would understand. "I promise we will get married, So. Please understand."

"Okay, Jinnie, we will do this your way." He sighed, easing her mind and his grip. "Again."

"Now that the marriage issue is settled, we can get down to cleaning up this financial mess." Mun Sook said as he flipped through his notes and the order that Eun Ji had given Jin that morning. "Have I gotten everything from you, Go Ha Jin-ssi?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"You said that this ex-boyfriend of yours, Pak Hyun Shik, never lived with you, is that correct?" he inquired, focusing his attention on her.

"No, he never lived with me." Jin answered. "I did let him use my address one time to for a letter. But that shouldn't have gotten him access to my bank account."

"You're right." Mun Sook nodded, confirming that it would not gain him access to her bank account. "However, any form of bill can be a proof of residence."

"Oh, I did not know that." Jin replied, her brow furrowed in concern.

"Did anything ever go missing from your house?" He jotted a note on the legal pad.

"I'm not sure." She answered, frowning as she tried to remember if she had been able to locate her missing bank book. "I thought I had misplaced my bank book and stamp. I searched the house for it, but wasn't able to locate it. I called the bank about it being missing and getting a replacement last week." Her eyes widened as the horrible thought crossed her mind. "Could he have stolen it?"

"It is quite possible." Mun Sook confirmed. "I think I've gotten most of what I need. Now I will have a private investigator get to work on finding out everything he can on his man. I will be in touch, Go Ha Jin-ssi."

"Thank you, Ok Mun Sook-ssi." Jin breathed a sigh of relief as she and So stood up. "How will I repay you?"

"Hwang Gi So is paying my legal fees." Mun Sook nodded at So. "You might want to ask him that question."

"You can repay me by becoming my wife." So said as Jin's eyes jerked up to his.

"You never give up." She shook her head at him as he grinned down at her.

"Nope." So quipped as they headed out of the office and down the hall.

* * *

Hwang Yoon stopped in his tracks as he witnessed the odd sight of his middle brother happily tugging a pretty young woman behind him as they were leaving Ok Mun Sook's office. He crossed his arms, a curious glint in his eyes as the girl shook her head at So, smiling at him. He bet his Beemer that Madam Yoo did not know about this new development. The sound of a coin dropping told him that he had a text on his cell. Looking down at his phone, he saw the message was from the Dragon herself.

 **I've arranged for you to meet Yeon Na for lunch at MokHwa today. Do not be late.**


	8. Chapter 7

Yoon took in the classic hanok design of the restaurant as the hostess guided him to his seat. The interior's natural lighting from the open air windows revealed soft cream tiles and polished oak walls and floors. Each table was separated from its neighbor by a wall. The windows overlooked lush gardens leading down to a view of Han River.

He glanced at his watch since he was the first to arrive. It was five minutes before noon, he picked up his phone to check his messages. There was no response from the youngest Hwang yet. He figured Jung Hwa might know about the girl he had seen leaving Ok Mun Sook's office with So. There was no possible way his partner would disclose the information to him. Even if the information was related to the Hwang family, he grimaced.

All thoughts of So were pushed aside as he appreciated Yeon Na's feminine curves. He admired the way the pleated hem of her little black dress gently caressed her thighs with every step, emphasizing her long legs. Coco Chanel all the way for this woman! His eyes lifted up to her amused gaze, the dimples in her cheeks showing as she smiled down at him.

"Hwang Yoon-ssi." Yeon Na acknowledged him as he stood up to greet her. Once she was comfortably seated, she placed her chin on her clasped hands and leaned forward. "I was informed that your mother enjoys playing matchmaker for her sons. I was curious when she rang me to discuss funding for the Goryeo wing then she mentioned that I should meet her her oldest son. This may be a most lucrative blind date."

Coolly, Yoon assessed Yeon Na. "That may depend on what you are looking to get out of this date." He replied. Hell, she was beautiful, highly intelligent, sophisticated but calculating. A real businesswoman. Her father, Kim In Bo, was his father's business rival and her mother, Jang Shin Yeong, was a socialite and charity organizer. The dragon might not like the woman, but the daughter was her dream daughter-in-law, not to mention a marriage would merge a successful business connection between the two corporations.

"You can relax, Hwang Yoon." She grinned, giving a low chuckle with a shake of her long wavy hair. "I'm not really keen on getting married. A man will have to make it worth my while to enter into that sort of contract." She wrinkled her pretty nose.

"That's good to know." Yoon advised as he opened up his menu, scanning over the selections. The waiter bowed at the table, then took their orders for the main meat dishes. Cups of chrysanthemum tea were placed before them while the staff laid out the side dishes. He took a sip of tea while he watched Yeon Na gracefully pick up a lotus root with her chopsticks. The sauce glossed her lips as she bit into the delicacy.

"So you are a project manager at the Korean National Museum of Nature and Arts." Yoon stated, trying to strike up a conversation to take his mind off of her mouth. What the hell was wrong with him? She wasn't the first beautiful woman his mother had set him up on a blind date with, he mentally fumed. "What does that entail?"

So, he wants to talk business, Yeon Na smiled, adopting a casual, but professional mein. "I'm sure you already know I have a bachelor of architecture as well as masters in business and public relations." She set her chopsticks down near her plate, crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. "Technically, I am a Client Project Manager. I bring together the different people involved in a large design project. That means I work with the architects to help them design the space for a project. Then the curator to help decide on which artifacts to display and their arrangement. I'm also in touch with the academic team of historians and the field team of archeologists both of which work for the University of Seoul and contract for the museum."

"That is a lot to keep track of." Yoon nodded appreciatively, impressed. "I hear that the project you are currently working on is the Goryeo Wing. You must work closely with my brother."

"Not that closely." She replied. He smile cooling considerably. "Why are you asking about your brother?"

"I'm wondering why my mother set up this blind date, instead of attempting to matchmake between you and So." Yoon inquired as he gazed at her, equally as cool.

He blinked when Yeon Na covered her mouth, laughing at the idea. "I'm not interested in men who play in the dirt." She grinned at him. Picking up her teacup, she took a small sip, hiding the shudder she felt at the thought of So. He was extremely handsome, but whenever she was near him she instinctively wanted to run in the opposite direction. She couldn't figure out why he scared her so much. She had overcome much of her fear by keeping their work relationship strictly professional and at arm's length.

Yoon grinned back at her. "He is a bit rough around the edges. You are a champagne kind of woman. Not his type." He acknowledged, noticing her discomfort at the mention of his brother. "So, tell me about the Goryeo project." He encouraged.

* * *

"Drop us off at my condo, please." So instructed Baek ah in greeting outside of the law offices of Hwang, Ok, & Yoo. So made sure Jin was settled in the backseat of the car. "Ha Jin-ssi, how did it go?" He grinned at his hyung's 'wife' as he put the Mazda into gear and headed out of the parking garage. He had arrived early that morning at Pocheon General to pick the couple up.

Standing outside the door of Jin's hospital room, he overheard her arguing with So about spending money and owing him only to hear his hyung counter back that it didn't matter because they would make the marriage legal in the end. He knocked on the door when he heard Jin's sigh of exasperation.

"I guess I'm playing chauffeur for you today, hyung." Baek ah joked, surprised by Jin's look of genuine delight at his appearance as though they were old friends.

"He's being stubborn." Jin pouted at Baek ah. Her arms folded, she glared at So. "It's too much. He's already paid the hospital bill and set up an appointment with his lawyer. Now, he wants me to move in with him and buy me clothes. Tell him, it's too much."

"Hyung?" Baek ah frowned at So, uncertain if he should step in, but for some reason it felt natural to be the voice of reason between them.

"We are married. It's a husband's right." So stated his case while Jin fumed. He couldn't help but admire how the white jeans showed off her long legs and the flare of her hips. The aqua blue cotton blouse bared her shoulders. Her curly hair was pulled up off those shoulders, displaying the nape of her neck. She was beautiful even when she argued with him.

"You know that our marriage is not legal." She huffed in answer as So seductively smirked at her.

"That's easily fixed, Jinnie." So answered softly, leaning toward her.

Baek ah coughed as So reached for Jin. "We are going to be late if we don't get a move on." He glanced at his watch, uncomfortable with the exchange between the lovers.

"I believe it went fairly well, thank you, Baek ah-nim." Jin tiredly sighed, a bit relieved at the outcome, then jumped, startled when the IU song, Last Night's Story, blared from her phone. Glancing down, she saw her sister's name pop up. "Sorry. It's my sister." She apologized to Baek ah.

"Annyeong, Eun Ji." She greeted, then added. "No, the meeting with the lawyer went really well. I don't think it will take long to clear up." Her eyes darted to So then out the window. "Um, Eun Ji, would it be okay if I stayed at the dorm with you for a few nights?" She bit her lip at Eun Ji's answer. "Oh, a new trainee is moving in today. Okay, I guess I can I figure it out. I still need to borrow some of your clothes." She avoided So's glower, then she blushed. "Eun Ji, the marriage wasn't legal!" She hissed into the phone. "No, I do love him, but…" She glanced at the back of So's head as his tense shoulders relaxed. "No, do not call eomeoni! I will call them later today. I promise." Another minute of silence, then Jin added with sigh, smiling. "I know. I will figure out how to tell them. I'm glad you like him."

Jin caught sight of So's smirk in the mirror as she hung up. "Okay, okay! I give up. My sister adores her brother-in-law. And it's either live with you or have the parents drag me back to Busan."

"We will discuss our living arrangements once we get to the condo." So answered, hating that Jin felt like her hands were tied. She has always been independent even when trapped by the circumstances surrounding her. "I'm sorry if I'm pushing you too hard, Jin."

Baek ah pulled into a parking space near So's car and remained silent during the exchange. "I'll give you a call later, Baek ah. Thanks for the ride."

"No problem, hyung." Baek ah answered. "Maybe you and Jin can meet up with Bok Soon and I tonight for dinner. Ha Jin-ssi? She really wants to meet you. We would love to hear more about how you and So met."

"That would be very nice, Baek ah-nim. Thank you." Jin gave her new friend a grateful smile. Swallowing back her fear, Jin unbuckled her seatbelt, getting out of the car after So.

They watched Baek ah drive away. What am I scared of? We aren't the same people as we were in the palace. She stared at his back, the short silky hair that wouldn't fall over his shoulders. His unmarred face. He has the memories of Gwangjong. He's still the man I love, but he is someone completely different here.

Jin felt a distance grow between them. One that scared her even more than her financial circumstances. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she laid her cheek against his back. "I'm sorry, So-ya. I'm scared."

He placed his hand over her and closed his eyes. "I know, Jinnie. I promise we will take this at your pace. Like before, nothing will happen without your permission." He laced his fingers into hers as he led her into the building. "I have a guest bedroom you can use. But we still need to go to the store and get some necessities for you."

"Okay." She agreed as they reached his door. So punched in his key code into the pad and opened the door. "However, nothing expensive and I will pay you back. I will raid Eun Ji's closet for clothes. And start job hunting again. I don't think something like the Damiwon is going to fall into my lap here."

"The Damiwon was both heaven and hell." So answered as he led Jin into the kitchen. "But with your skills as a court lady, I don't think you will have a problem. I don't know if I like the idea though."

Suddenly the idea struck her as doable. Recreating the Damiwon. "It might work, So. Brilliant." She giggled as she sat down on a bar stool.

He grinned at her enthusiasm. "Are you hungry, Jin?" So asked as he rummaged in the empty refrigerator. She blinked at the bottle of ketchup, carton of eggs, and six pack of beer. "It's time to go shopping, So." She met So's eyes in agreement.


	9. Chapter 8

Incheon

Col. Park Dong Woo glared at the poster of the young man hanging above his daughter's bed. The tic which had begun the minute the apple of his eye had decided to sign a trainee contract with SM Entertainment and move out, grew worse as nineteen year old, Park Joo Hee, closed the lid of her suitcase.

"I don't suppose you want to change your mind, do you?" He stood at ease, trying to control his temper at the thought of his daughter throwing away a career in the military to chase after a pop idol. "You were accepted into the Korean Military Academy. You could have commissioned into the KOR Army as a First Lieutenant."

"I only have one path." Joo Hee said resolutely as she set her suitcase on the floor, wheeling it out of the room. Her father followed her down the hall to the foyer. Her mother shook her head at her husband with a sigh. "Let her go." She told him as he ground his teeth, then kissed her daughter's cheek. "Your taxi is here. Be safe. Keep us updated. I love you, Joo Hee-ya."

She hugged her mother real tight. "I love you too." Then turned to her father as he continued to mutter under his breath that he bet the idol hadn't even gone through his mandatory enlistment yet. "Please don't blame Baekhyun oppa for my choices." She threw on her favorite faux fur coat, the panda eared hood bounced against her back as she tossed back her blond pony tail. "If I'm going to do this then it has to be now. I promise I will be safe and I will call you regularly. Bye."

* * *

Seoul

So pushed the buggy, following Jin as she guided them through the produce aisle. Picking up a whole white onion, she glanced at So. "I think I remember how to make soy braised beef. We should pick up some quality tea." A forlorn expression passed over her face. "I don't think the tea here will be of the same quality as the Damiwon." She sighed.

"That sounds good, Jinnie." So gave her a tender smile that took her breath away. It struck her dumb for an instant that he was here with her. Her So was standing beside her in a grocery aisle discussing what they should have for dinner. Her heart lightened and she felt as though she could breath for the first time in a long time. She blushed when he leaned down to brush a kiss across her cheek. The sound of a giggle caused them to turn around as a little girl peeked up at them from behind her mother.

"Seol-a, it's not nice to stare. I'm sorry." The woman said as she and her daughter moved away. Jin frowned as she watched them go. Her thoughts drifted to another little girl.

"Our Seol-a had a good life, Jin." So said as he cupped her cheek and turned her to face him. "She was a happy child. I promise."

"I know." Jin blinked back the tears, then she laughed as she wiped her eyes. "You would be an overprotective father. A good father to her. And Kyung Hwa would be a good mother. I know I made the right decision for you and her. I'm fine. Really, I am." She turned back to the onions, grabbed a bag and placed three onions in it, tying it off.

"I will tell you about her later." So promised, tilting his head as he smiled at her. "Baek ah and Bok Soon will be arriving around 6pm for dinner. After they leave, we can talk more."

"Thank you." Jin nodded at him, then moving on down to the leeks. They laughed and chatted about the night's menu as they slowly made their way around the store. Grinning at each other when they caught two ajummas whispering about newlyweds.

After paying for the groceries, they made their way to So's Hyundai Elantra. Jin climbed into the front seat when So shut the trunk, then he settled behind the wheel, starting the car. "I need to stop at the drugstore on the way back to your place." She reminded him.

"There's one nearby." So said as he pulled into traffic. He wound his way around the block, pulling into the parking lot when his phone rang. The display on the console showed the caller to be Ok Mun Sook.

Jin gave So a worried glance. "Don't worry, I'll handle it, Jin." He handed her his credit card. "I'll find you. It won't take long. I will let you know if there has been any progress."

"Okay." She smiled at him, feeling reassured as she got out of the car and ran into the store. So clicked on the answer button on the steering wheel. "What's going on, Mun Sook?"

"I contacted the lien holders and found out that Pak Hyun Shik borrowed up to $60,000 won from a group of ajummas in Yeoncheon stating the money was for his fiancee. He used Jin's house as collateral and made promises that Go Ha Jin-ssi would pay them back within three months with interest."

"That son of a bitch!" So growled through gritted teeth. "How much interest?"

"The holder of the loan is claiming it's twenty five percent." Ok Mun Sook replied. "What do you want to do?"

"I will pay off the $60,000 won only. They can take it and walk away or face us in court for fraud." So said decisively. "Take care of obtaining all of Pak Hyun Shik's markers."

"Okay." Mun Sook agreed. "The private investigator has been in contact with his new girlfriend and she's claiming she doesn't know where he is. He has her house staked out."

"Good. Give me a call once the loan has been transferred to me." So instructed. "I will let you go now. Bye." He thumbed the disconnect button with a heavy sigh.

* * *

Jin breathed a sigh of relief knowing that So had her back. Ok Muk Sook's call made her feel more at ease. She trusted her favorite kings to take care of this problem efficiently. She trusted So with her heart and life. She happily swung her basket as she check out labels and placed feminine essentials in the bottom. Biting her lip, she spied the contraceptives next the tampons. Memories of nights in So's bed in Goryeo lingered causing a flush of heat to rush through her.

Should I? She contemplated, lost in thought. It would only be prudent. But would it also be an invitation? "Oh!" Startled, Jin jumped as So's arm snaked around her waist.

"Let's be prudent." He whispered in her ear as he picked a box of condoms off the shelf.

"So." Abruptly turning around in his arms, she remembered the feel of his body pressed against her. Her eyes drifted down to his lips caught up in the awakening of her body. Catching her breath, she realized how much she enjoyed being in his arms. Oh, this temptation is too dangerous. "We really shouldn't." She pushed against him. "It might be prudent, but they are also an invitation."

"It's okay, Jinnie. They are a reminder that you are my person to protect. When you are ready to take that step with me again, there will be no worries." He squeezed her tight with a chuckle, his eyes bright with promise. "Although, I would love to have another baby with you."

Blushing fiercely, Jin left his arms and quickly finished her shopping. Her face grew even redder as the clerk rang up her items. She took her bag with a thank you to the clerk and headed out of the pharmacy, ignoring So until they got into the car.

"What news did Ok Mun Sook-ssi have?" She inquired, trying to calm her emotions.

"He's arranging to transfer the loan to me." So informed her as he headed to his high rise condo, pulling into the parking complex. "His private investigator is still searching for Pak Hyun Shik. It seems he has disappeared." He parked the Elantra, then turned to Jin. "You will remain with me until this problem has been solved. I don't trust that you won't be harmed if you go back to your house."

"But..." Jin began, frowning as she sank back into the seat. "No, Jin, I mean it." So said firmly as he got out of the car. Jin opened her door and climbed out after him. He held out a couple grocery bags for her to carry. They silently walked to the elevator. So pushed the up button. "Okay." She quietly agreed as the doors opened. The ride up to his condo was filled with tension. He punched in his security code, opening the door. Jin headed for the kitchen, dropping the bags onto the counter.

"I love you, Jin. Whether you are Hae Soo or Go Ha Jin, you are my person." So stated, turning her around, he placed his hands on her waist and lifted her up until she sat on the counter top. Jin stared down at him, her hands on his shoulders.

"So-ya." She began but her words were cut off when he kissed her. His lips caressed her, urging her to open her mouth for his tender assault on her senses. She moaned as his tongue slid along her bottom lip, slipping inside, coaxing her response. Wrapping her arms around his head, she pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Her body melting into his, she pulled back realizing how much she wanted to just let it happen. "We can't, So." She groaned softly. "Not yet. Bok Soon and Baek ah will be here in two hours and we have cooking to do."

Breathing heavily, So leaned his forehead against hers. "Okay." He agreed after a minute. So helped Jin down from the counter. Jin giggled softly, planted a quick kiss on his lips then she moved away to rummage around the kitchen. So stood back and watched her as she found a cutting board and chef's knife. He shook himself out of his reverie and started to put away the groceries.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Bok Soon asked as she helped Jin set the table.

"I'm fine." Jin smiled at the incarnation of her best friend. "The doctor said I had very little water in my lungs. I was lucky that So was there to pull me out of the lake in time, otherwise I could have wound up in a coma or dead."

"I'm curious, how did you two meet." Bok Soon grinned at Jin as they wandered back into the kitchen.

"Well, he saved me from falling into a moat, then tossed me off his horse." Jin said as she poured Bok Soon a glass of red wine. "I wasn't too fond of him after that."

"He did what?" Bok Soon turned to glare at So sitting in the living room with Baek ah, their heads together as Baek ah showed So pictures of items from the conservatory.

"Archeology suits him." Jin commented as she smiled fondly at So. She turned to the stove to check on the soup. "It's nearly done. The braised beef will be the last thing to cook. I don't want the meat to be tough."

"You were joking, right?" Bok Soon laughed as she got the marinated meat out of the refrigerator. Sitting the dish near the stove, she leaned against the counter. "Really, how did you meet him?"

"It's a complicated story, Bok Soon." Jin sighed as she took a sip of wine from her glass. "I wouldn't even know where or how to start."

"Don't worry, Ha Jin." Bok Soon said to her new friend. "I'm available when you need to talk about it. So's a good man. Now I understand why he refused to date. He's very loyal."

"Yes, he is." Jin smiled, her gaze returning to So with warm regard. "Thanks, Bok Soon." She said as she turned to prepare the beef. "I love him." She stated as the meat sizzled in the skillet. "The meat is ready. Ladle the soup into the bowls."

Bok Soon ladled the soup over the beef and quail eggs in the bowls. "It smells heavenly." She grinned as both women carried two bowls each to the dinning room.

* * *

A/N: I love to hear from you, it keeps me motivated to write. Thank you for enjoying this update. If you have question, don't hesitate to ask.


	10. Chapter 9

"Dinner is served." Bok Soon said as So and Baek ah wandered into the dining room. Jin finished adding the last of the side dishes onto the table.

"Wow, this looks real good. Thank you, ladies." Baek Ah grinned at Jin as he took his seat next to Bok Soon. "Yum, sauteed mushrooms and daikon kimchi with braised beef." He groaned, picking up his chopsticks.

So slipped around Jin, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "You are amazing, Jinnie." He whispered in her ear as she sat down next to him at the table.

"Ha Jin, did all the work." Bok Soon smiled at her new friend as Baek ah poured her a glass of soju.

"It was really easy to make." Blushing, Jin happily replied as she accepted her glass from So.

"Geonbae!" Bok Soon shouted as she raised her shot glass up to the center of the table and was met by the other three glasses clinking together, the clear liquid sloshed out. "Geonbae!"

"So told me that he works with the National Museum with you. How did you meet?" Jin asked the couple while laying a piece of meat on top of So's rice out of habit. Bok Soon gently nudged Baek ah under the table.

"I had the mistaken idea that I wanted to be an archaeologist so I interned under So-hyung and realized after a summer at a dig along the Mongolian Steppes that I wasn't cut out for it." Baek ah sighed, cringing at the memory as So laughed at his discomfort. "I preferred to be indoors. In my safe, little conservatory. I enjoyed cleaning up the artifacts more than digging them up. I'll leave that to hyung."

"It wasn't that bad, Baek ah." So smirked at his best friend as he offered a mushroom to Jin.

"We might as well be living like nomads in the tenth century." Baek ah complained as he spooned more rice into his bowl. "No running water, only ice cold streams to bath in. Not to mention the wolves howling at night!" He shuddered as Bok Soon and Jin grinned at him. "And no internet connection at all. I couldn't use my cell phone the entire time we were there.

"My poor baby!" Bok Soon crooned, forcing Baek ah's head to her bosom. She threw So a mock look of disgust that had Jin nearly falling out of her chair in peels of laughter.

Grinning, Baek ah poured Jin another glass of soju. "Are you sure you want to put up with that, Jin-ssi? Our So would have been better suited for the tenth century. He likes the desolate wilds."

Jin grew quiet as she glanced over at So amazed, her voice soft with conviction. "As long as we are together, that is what counts."

"The museum is currently working on a Goryeo wing." Bok Soon broke in after releasing Baek ah. Her eyes caught his as they watched Jin and So. It's like they share a secret. "The museum has obtained some terrific artifacts from the Manwoldae dig in North Korea."

"Manwoldae?" Jin's attention jerked back to Bok Soon.

"Yes." Baek ah answered. "The dig was successful in locating Gwangjong's lost queen, Gwangmyeong." Hae Soo. Jin gripped So's hand as Baek ah continued discussing the artifacts. "So-hyung brought back her urn from Kaesong. Two sets of human remains were found along with a half mask and hairpin."

It felt like a dream, even though it had been real. She remembered the carved dragons leading the way along the beautiful cobblestone courtyard. Eunuch Kim calling out that the king was entering the room. Eunuch Yi's grandfatherly care for her and So. Lady Han and Lady Song were gone.

"The only portrait of Lady Hae Soo completed after her coronation was found as well. I thought it would take forever to restore, but it's like it has a life of its own." Bok Soon explained, pulling out her phone. She thumbed through the photos until she stopped at the portrait in mid-restoration. "Here it is. It's funny how much you look like her." She smiled as she handed the phone across the table to Jin who accepted it. She gasped at the Goryeo likeness to herself, stunned that she still looked the same. Only, in the portrait she was round with child.

Tears prickled hot against her lids as the memory of So introducing her to the Goryeo artist, Yi Niang. The young man had been so nervous around So, dropping his supplies every time the king glanced his way. She had to order So out of the room in order for the poor man to be able to even relax enough to manage to put pen to paper.

"Jinnie?" So frowned at her pale face as she gave the phone back to Bok Soon.

"I'm sorry, Bok Soon-ssi." Jin barely got the words out as she got up from the table, blindly rushing out of the room. She never realized how much she missed them all. That life as Hae Soo. Her daughter. Worried, Bok Soon glanced at So as he followed Jin into the bedroom.

So curled his body around Jin, holding her tight as she sobbed into the pillow. "Shhh, Jinnie." He soothed in her ear. She didn't know how long they laid together. "I'm sorry, So-ya." She whispered against his chest. "It was a shock to see myself there. I remember that day, everything, and everyone. I didn't know it would hit me this hard."

"Hyung?" Baek ah knocked on the bedroom door. "Is Ha Jin alright?"

"Omo!" Jin buried her head against So in embarrassment. He lifted her chin, smiling at her as he helped wipe away the tears. "Yes, Baek ah, she's okay."

"Baek ah, look at the goosebumps on my arms." Bok Soon placed her forearm under her boyfriend's nose. She paced behind Baek ah then hurried over to Jin when she and So appeared at the doorway. "Jin-ssi?"

"I'm fine, Bok Soon." Jin nodded with a shaky smile. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Bok Soon took Jin's hand and led her to the couch in the living room. "I'm glad. You scared me."

"It's nothing. I guess I'm still not myself after nearly drowning." Jin's eyes met So's as he took a seat next to her.

"What is going on?" Baek ah frowned at them. "Hyung, you knew she was going to be at the lake. You knew she would nearly drown. How? And then at the hospital you claimed to be her husband." He sat down across from them, looking at Jin. "Then Jin-ssi runs out of the room like she's seen a ghost when Bok Soon showed her the portrait of Gwangmyeong. It's more than just a coincidence that you both look like the royal couple."

"Omo! That's the reason why you keep saying the marriage isn't legal. You and So-ssi really are the re-incarnation of Lady Hae Soo and Wang So." Bok Soon's eyes grew wide as she searched Jin's face, then glanced at So who nodded. "I knew it! My grandmother always claimed I have a bit of my great grandmother in me. She was a shaman who could tell people about their past lives and she was never wrong." Excited, she jumped from the couch and grabbed Baek ah. "I told you that my goosebumps were never wrong."

"So you really were Gwangjong, the fourth King of Goryeo, and Jin-ssi was Gwangmyeong, his lost queen." Baek ah blinked at his friend incredulous, but the facts were staring him in the face.

"I've been slowly regaining my memories of Goryeo since Mongolia." So responded, standing up to peer out the window. The sun had set on the cityscape and Seoul was lit up. "I would wake up in a cold sweat from nightmares. I had dreams of being surrounded by a den of starving wolves and the only weapon I had was from the fire pit. I set a tree on fire to ward off the wolves. I was fourteen. The left side of my face was covered with a half mask made of leather."

"Pat Pat." Jin remembered So telling her about burning down his friend. She pulled a pillow to her chest and wrapped her arms around it, leaning her forehead against the cotton fabric. He turned around to face this incarnation of his thirteenth brother. "But despite the bad dreams, I never felt such freedom. I felt like myself for the first time."

After a long silent pause, Baek ah nodded. "Okay." He glanced back and forth between So and Jin. "I think we all need a drink."

A muffled giggle fell from Jin's lips. Soon, she and Bok Soon were rolling off the couch and onto the floor in fits of laughter. "I'll go get the soju and side dishes from off the table." So grinned as he relaxed his shoulders.

With a sigh, Baek ah stared down at the women laying on the floor. Jin snorted, then started laughing again. "I'll help you."

"Bring some beer while you're at it, Pyeha." Bok Soon called after So as she and Jin sat up against the couch. "By the way, were we a part of that time period with you?" Curiosity getting the better of her as she settled a pillow under her butt, crossing her legs.

The laughter died down in Jin's throat as she nodded. "You and Baek ah-nim made living there bearable during the worst years."

"Really?" Bok Soon smiled at Jin. "I never really thought about my past lives before, but my great grandmother used to call me Woo Hee. Isn't that funny?" Then soberly, she said. "I'm sorry the picture startled you."

"Don't be." Jin replied softly. "I'm glad you showed it to me. It's real proof that it's not a dream. My life with So in Goryeo was real."

Both women watched their men appear from the kitchen. Jin reached up to take the beer from So's arms as he set the soju and shot glasses down on the coffee table. "Let me go get the beer glasses." Feeling a little guilty, she got up off the floor.

"No need, I have them." Baek ah replied, sitting the glasses down along with the plate of braised beef, handing out chopsticks. He settled down next to Bok Soon with a grin.

So caught Jin's hand in his and tugged her down next to him. He accepted their chopsticks as Baek ah opened the first beer. Jin snuggled against the warmth of So's side, leaning her head against his shoulder with a contemplative smile. "I never imagined this. Ever." She said, bowled over by the enormity of it all. "It's good to be here with you and Baek ah. To be back with So-ya and to be able to start a new life outside the constraints of a palace."

"To renewing old alliances and friendships." Baek ah dropped the shot glasses into the beer, the brew nearly fizzled over the edge of the glasses. "Geonbae!" Downing his somac in one go, then he wiped his mouth with grin.

"To Goryeo, where it all started!" Jin raised up her glass, clinking it with the others. "Geonbae!" She steadied herself as she drank the soju beer bomb down in one go, then smacked the glass on the table.

"To finding the woman I love in this life. My wife." So buzzed a kiss against Jin's flushed cheek. "Geonbae." He tossed the drink back.

"So-ya!" Jin blushed. A little overheated, she sat up straighter, his hand caressed the curve of her back.

"And to new, old best friends!" Bok Soon cheered at everyone around the table. "Let's make this incarnation just as great. Geonbae!"


	11. Chapter 10

Jin twisted in her sleep. Moaning an almost incoherently 'no' against her pillow. She was Hae Soo again. _It was hard for her to breath, So was angry with her for leaving him in the dark about Wook. The pain stunned her as So grounded out. "How could you hurt me like this? Why is it Wook, of all people?"_

Why is this happening? Jin pushed against the skin of Soo, feeling trapped within this nightmare. She had never fought like this with So.

 _"You always had Wook in your heart." So accused._

 _Hopeless fear overwhelmed Soo, she reached out to touch So's hand. "Pyeha."_

 _"Do not touch me." He snarled, jerking away from her. "Starting today you will never see me again."_

No! Jin screamed at Soo, struggling to stop him from walking away. Tell him the truth! She urged Soo, needing him to understand her reasoning. Don't let him leave! _"So, please!" Rushing after him, Soo cried out. She wrapped her arms around his waist, determined to not let go. "You are the only man in my heart. I love you." Burying her tear stained face against his back, she whispered. "Forgive me."_

Make him undertand, Jin demanded of Soo. _So grasped her hand, forcing her to release him. He turned around, pinning her against the wall as he coldly stared down at her. "Please forgive the girl in me for wanting to go home." Soo said in a quiet voice. "He was my family and I would have married him. He was my friend and I did love him. To say otherwise would be a lie and I refuse to lie to you."_

 _Letting go of her hand, So stood silent before her._ Jin felt the wall between them, hating it. She had to rip it down. There had always been truth between them, no matter how aweful. _"I know what he has done, Pyeha." Soo took in a deep breath, willing away the pain. "To me, to you, and to his brothers. And I will never be able to forgive him." She sought his eyes, hoping for understanding as she touched the sleeve of his robe. "What I have done has not been for him, but for you. I don't want you to stain your hands with his blood. I know how much it hurts you. I cannot bear for you to be called a monster."_

 _So weighed this information. "Then why are you leaving me?" Uncertain, he croaked out. "Why do you want to marry Jung?"_

 _Daemok. So was not her husband. Catching her breath, Jin realized the danger Soo was in. _"In order to survive." Soo bowed her head, then looked up, beseeching. "I have something I have to do and I don't have long to do it."__

 _"Soo-ya!" He pulled her close, frantically searching her gaze. "What do you mean?"_

 _"I'm dying, Pyeha." Soo could barely get the words out, her throat tight. A tear spilled down her cheek. Stepping out of his embrace, she took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "I won't survive long enough to have our baby here. You know she won't allow it. The only place that is safe for us is with Jung."_

 _Elation mixed with trepidation, So's hand caressed the tiny bulge. He leaned his forehead against hers. "I'll kill her first." His face grew dark. "I won't let you leave me."_

 _Soo shook her head at him. "I'm not leaving you." She touched his face. "I just need to leave this place. I don't want her raised within these poisonous walls."_

 _"Her?" So grinned, his lips sliding reverently over Soo's._

Jin jerked awake from the dream. Dazed, she reached for So, then remembered that she was in the guest bedroom. What was that about? She wondered. Sitting up in bed, she hugged her pillow and glanced around the unfamiliar room. "So-ya?" She called out, her voice shaky. She wanted him with her. Tossing the pillow aside, she scrambled off the bed, heading for the door when it opened. "Jinnie, are you alright?" So frowned down at her bloodshot eyes. "What's wrong?"

Jin plastered herself against him, hugging him tight, nearly knocking him off balance. "Whoa, jagiya."

"It was horrible, So." She sniffed against his bare chest as he stroked her back. "I dreamt I was back in the palace and we were arguing. You were going to leave me. I was pregnant and dying. A-and you were married to Yeon Hwa. Then I woke up alone." She hiccupped.

So fought to keep the chuckle from slipping out as he smoothed back the chestnut curls from her blotchy face. "That will never happen." He raised her head up, giving her a reassuring kiss. "I'll never leave you. You can't get rid of me." He grinned down at her, soothing away her tears. "It was a bad dream, nothing more. As if I would have been so stupid to be trapped into marriage by that clan."

"It's not funny." Jin mumbled, her anxiety replaced by desire as her gaze drifted from his face down to the satiny warmth of his skin, hard muscle under her hands, and against her belly. "I don't want to sleep alone." Blushing, a shaky sigh left her as heat pooled between her thighs. Her body flushed with need as it remembered the hard feel of So against her, inside her.

Jin put her arms around his neck as he lifted her high into his arms and carried her to the bed. The buds of her nipples crested, sensitive against the soft cotton of her t-shirt. He sat her on the edge of the bed and gently pulled the shirt over her head. She shivered as cool air hit her breasts. Then he tenderly pushed her back to lay on the bed as he covered her body, his mouth skimmed down her throat down to take one nipple between his teeth, causing her to groan and arch her back to get closer.

She barely acknowledged the removal of her panties as she ran her hands down his taut stomach to slide her hands into his pajama bottoms. Oh, how she missed this! "Where did you put the condoms?' He grunted in her ear, his breathing ragged.

"In the top drawer." Jin answered. So sat up, opening up the drawer to a plain, teak Oriental bedside table. She got up, rubbed her breasts against him like a sensuous cat, running her lips and tongue along the muscles of his back. Mine! She mentally staked her claim on him. He growled as he tore open the foil packet. It was only prudent! A sensual giggle fell from her as he turned on her and pushed her to the bed, then he grasped the back of her thighs and pulled her forward as he bent over her.

* * *

Next morning

Jin grimaced as she screwed the top back onto the bottle of tea. Shuddering over what passed for tea in this century. Lady Oh would not have approved. "What's wrong?" Eun Ji asked as she flopped down on the couch in the common room. "It's your favorite."

"I guess my taste buds have changed." Jin smiled with a shake of her head as she set the bottle onto the table. "I started drinking more loose teas and found I like the taste better."

"Oh, well, unnie." She rolled her eyes at Jin as she got off the couch and headed for the kitchen. "I can get you a bottle of water."

"Yah, Ji-ya." Jin huffed at her younger sister, following behind her. "It's okay. I don't need a bottle of water. I'm here to raid your closet."

"Of course." Eun Ji sighed as they headed for her bedroom. She sat down on her made up bed, hugging Dooly to her as Jin opened her closet. She noticed how relaxed Jin was as her older sister pulled out two pairs of jeans, shorts with a floral design, and three cotton shirts. "So...?" Eun Ji raised her eyebrow at Jin.

Jin ignored the question as she took down a deep burgundy summer dress with long, puffy sleeves and ruffled skirt. She bit her lip, then grinned as she put the dress up against her and turned to Eun Ji. "What do you think?" Then studied herself in the mirror. "I'm meeting So for lunch after I'm done here."

With a wicked grin, Eun Ji jumped off the bed as she dug through the back of the closet. "Thankfully, we are the same shoe size. I have a pair of black sling backs." She tossed the shoes from the abyss of clothes. "I'll fix your hair and make up. Anything for brother-in-law." She winked.

"Mind your own love life." Jin laughed as she stripped off the jeans and shirt she realized she had been wearing for three days. Even though the clothes had been washed, she still felt the need to get out of them. "I'll do my own make up, but I would love for you to fix my hair."

"As an American friend of mine would say 'when it rains, it pours'." Eun Ji chuckled as Jin smoothed the dress down her thighs. Eun Ji whistled at her. "Sexy! Brother-in-law will love it." Grinning, she stood behind Jin as she sat down before her mirror at her vanity. Running a brush through Jin's hair, Eun Ji explained. "I have two dates this week. Inspector Kwak Tae Si asked me out for lunch. He'll be in Seoul and wanted to see me. Then Hwang Jung Hwa called and pretty much wants to feed and interrogate me...about you and your relationship with his brother."

"And you didn't refuse?" Jin asked as she met Eun Ji's eyes. If Hwang Jung Hwa was anything like Prince Wang Jung then he would be stubbornly persistent. She gave a fond smile as she remembered the younger prince.

"I'm just as curious about him." She pursed her lips as she laid the French braid over Jin's shoulder. Jin applied a soft pink tint to her lips and blush.

"Unnie." Came a trembling, young female voice from the doorway. Both women turned to stare curiously at the girl. Joo Hee fell across the bed. Eun Ji gave her a speculative raised brow, her hand on her hip. "Park Joo Hee, what now?"

"Well, while on break, I had to go to the bathroom, so I rushed from the studio down the hall." She explained as she stared sadly at the ceiling. Eun Ji and Jin moved to stand over her. Jin's eyes widened at Joo Hee. Omo, will there be more people incarnated from Goryeo showing up here? "I was still in my bear costume and the head got twisted and I couldn't see when I crashed into him." She sniffed but valiantly held back the tears. Eun Ji nodded her head as Jin handed Joo Hee a Kleenex. "Thanks." She sobbed as she took the tissue and blew her nose. "Well..." She hiccupped, trying to get her nerve up. "The head went flying off and I found that I had landed on top of oppa."

"Oppa?" Jin frowned down at Joo Hee, then up at her sister. Eun Ji sank down to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Baekhyun." Dumbfounded, Eun Ji breathed out slow and Joo Hee gave a small sob. "You knocked Baekhyun from EXO to the ground." Wailing, Joo Hee flung herself into Eun Ji's arms and the older woman patted the girl on the back. After a few minutes, she said. "Go take a shower and I'll make lunch, then we have dance class." She herded Joo Hee toward the bathroom.

How is Baekhyun connected with Prince Wang Eun? Jin absentmindedly wondered, glancing down at her watch. "Oh, I have to go, Ji-ya." She gave Joo Hee an encouraging smile as the girl waved good-bye. "I hope everything will be alright. I'm sure it will."

"If she survives the EXO-L fangirls or our manager wrath." Eun Ji muttered as she shut the bathroom door, shaking her head. "Okay, unnie, I'll pack up some clothes and have a suitcase sent over to brother-in-law's condo." She led Jin through the apartment to the door. "Have fun at lunch. Where is he taking you?"

"I'm going to meet him at the museum." Jin smiled as she slipped on the heels at the door. "He wants me to see the Goryeo wing. I'm looking forward to it. Then he said something about an Italian restaurant."

"Oh, pasta. Bread." Eun Ji moaned, leaning against the wall. "Call me later and let me know how the restaurant is. I can work the extra calories off." A determined glint entered her eyes. "I might suggest it for one of my dates."

Jin laughed at her sister's machination. "Good idea." She turned back to Eun Ji to bid her farewell. "I'll call you later."

"Bye, unnie. Give brother-in-law my love." Eun Ji winked before she closed the door.


	12. Chapter 11

Who am I? Jin settled on the cool stone bench as she sat riveted by the portrait of Taejo. Her life as Hae Soo was a millenia ago, yet still haunted her. She was early for her lunch date with So and he had informed her that he would find her in the Goryeo wing once he was able to get away.

So Jin sat beneath the guarded gaze of Goryeo's first monarch remembering the naive girl who had prostrated herself before Pyeha in fear after blackening Prince Eun's eye as well as the broken water maid he summoned before his death, the one he called his 'daughter'. Twenty-nine wives he had no care for, yet he had easily sent the woman he loved to her death. She wasn't sure if she could forgive him for Lady Oh. Even after a thousand years.

Was it worth it, Pyeha? I have the luxury to process these emotions now, she mused with mixed emotions. Ten years passed by so fast within that lifetime. She stood up before the portrait. I know it was equally as hard for you. We were all trying to survive. You should be proud of him, Pyeha. He was able to do what you could not, protect all he held dear and be a great monarch.

The voices which floated down the corridor had broke through her musing. "Annyeong, Ha Jin." Bok Soon called out, hurrying over to her. Jin's greeting faltered slightly at the sight of the Prada clad woman trailing behind her friend. Expensive heels clacked, echoing on the faux marble flooring. Bok Soon's jeans, Bowie t-shirt, and sneakers in sharp contract with Yeon Na's professional elegance. Will I ever get used to this, she pondered. "Bok Soon."

"Go Ha Jin, this is Kim Yeon Na. She's the client project manager for the museum." Bok Soon cheerfully pulled Jin back to the present.

"It's nice to meet you." Jin responded with a polite smile, recognizing the familiar haughty gaze from the other woman.

"Are you here to see So-ssi?" Bok Soon inquired.

"Yes, I'm meeting him here." Jin replied, nodding slowly, her gaze returning to Taejo. "He's taking me out to lunch."

"That's nice." Yeon Na stated coolly, crossing her arms as she peered up at the portrait too. "If you need a guide while you wait, one can be arranged. Our guides are well versed in Goryeo history. They are here for the benefit of educating the masses."

"No, thank you." Jin shot back, a little more heated.

Both women turned at the cough coming from behind them. "Ladies." Bok Soon cordially interrupted, breaking the tension as she wedged herself between them. "Before security has to be called in to break up a cat fight, might I interject." She glanced meaningfully at Ha Jin then at Yeon Na as she laced her arms through each woman's. "Yeon Na, Ha Jin knows the history of Goryeo palaces like the back of her hand and would be a great asset to you." She nudged the project manager before turning to Jin and whispering, "And you need a new job, Jin-ssi, so lighten up. Come with us. The portrait of Gwangmyeong is being hung today."

"And what would she know that my brother doesn't?" Yeon Na cocked her head at Jin as Bok Soon guided them toward tarp laden area holding Gwangmyeong's portrait. She frowned as she looked from Jin then at the portrait before her. "Why do you look like her?"

"Because she is a descendent of the Hae clan." Bok Soon answered with a smile as she gazed admiringly at Gwangmyeong. "The surname Go used to be Hae."

"Even though she looks like Gwangmyeong doesn't mean anything." Yeon Na scoffed, folding her arms as she took a step back to study Jin whose eyes never left the image.

"It was hard to enter the palace; but once inside, it was like existing within a gilded prison. There was nothing simple about life there. Every step was like walking on thin ice." Jin's voice began quietly.

"Lady Hae Soo was sixteen when her cousin, Lady Hae Myung Hee, died. The Hwangbo clan had no claim on her, so Wang Wook, the eighth prince and Lady Hae's husband, could no longer protect her from her father or her uncles. Hae Soo was already favored by most of the princes." Jin felt a bittersweet pang of fond remembrance. "Wang Wook could not bear for her to married off to an old man like that, so he made arrangements with his brothers to sneak her out of his home. He took off in one direction with his tenth brother, Wang Eun, before him, in disguise as Hae Soo. While the real Hae Soo was given to Wang So."

Where did Ha Jin begin and Hae Soo end? Jin sighed, reminiscing. It was a lifetime ago, but she could still feel the wind against her face and So pressed against her back, urging his horse on down the forest lane. "Please, go on." Bok Soon softly encouraged her. All three sat down on the bench under the portrait, mesmerized by Jin's personal account.

"None of the princes knew that the old man her uncles had given her to was their father. She was surprised that Wang So was willing to assist with her escape; however, they did not get far before the imperial guards led by Choi Ji Mong and Princess Yeon Hwa caught up with them. Wang So refused to let her go. When Hae Soo realized that this resistance could mean his life, she gave in and left with the imperial guards."

"It's ironic that a woman who defied a royal decree to become a consort to Taejo, would become a queen." Yeon Na frowned in distaste at the thought of being so helpless.

"She must have been frightened." Bok Soon added thoughtfully. "I heard she cut her wrist to get out of the marriage."

"She did." Jin nodded, rubbing her non-existent scar. "When Hae Soo arrived at the palace, she was taken to the Damiwon and given into the care of Head Court Lady Oh Yeon Soo. She attempted to tell the court lady that she did not wish to marry, but no one would listen to her. She was stripped. Her body was examined for scars and to make sure her virginity was intake."

The women shuddered at the thought of her humiliation. Jin gave a sardonic laugh. "She even tried to escape, but was caught. The court ladies forced her to bathe, then dressed her in red silk and sent her to Pyeha's bedchamber." She remembered the gut wrenching fear she felt as she tried to hold herself together. Hope filled her as So's voice filled the hall, declaring that his father did not need to marry her in order to control the Hae clan.

"Prince Wang So attempted to get Pyeha to see reason. Hae Soo's father was colluding with Khitan, and her uncles wanted to appease Taejo with an alliance. When Taejo refused to hear of bringing force to put the Haes' in their place, Soo decided to take matters into her own hands. The only way out of the marriage was to put a scar on her body so she broke a vase and used one of the shards to slash her wrist, nearly killing herself."

"Damn." Bok Soon breathed, in awe of the former queen. "In those days, she could have been sold into slavery or even executed for daring to insult the emperor."

"I wonder why Taejo showed her any mercy." Yeon Na inquired, tapping the heel of her shoe against the floor in concentration. "Instead he made her a court lady under Lady Oh."

"I think he admired her bravery." Jin replied with a hint of nostalgia. "She had the guts to defy even him. She was strong enough to make her own choices in life. Which was rare for a woman in those days. However, her stay within the Damiwon changed the dynamics of her relationships with many of the princes. Especially between Wang Wook and Wang So."

"I bet it did." Yeon Na snarked under her breath, then turning to Jin. "What sources are you reading and what do you know about the palaces?"

"Oh, I've read some of the manuscripts written by Choi Ji Mong as well as the eighth and thirteenth prince, Baek Ah." Jin returned Yeon Na's haughty gaze. "I can read Hanja so I can translate some of the ancient manuscripts. I became interested in the Damiwon when I was sixteen. I've studied the art of tea from the Materia Medica written by Chen Cang Qi of the Tang Dynasty, Shi Lun by Hua Tuo, and the Shijing. The history of cosmetics and medicinal treatments used by the Damiwon during the tenth century, as well as the history of the palaces and royals from Taejo to Gwangjong."

"Impressive. Which university did you go to?" Yeon Na nodded with a smile.

Jin bit her lip. "I went to school for cosmetology, so I never went to a university."

"Wow, so you know how to prepare tea and serve it the way it was served in the palace?" Bok Soon grasped Jin's hand. Excited, she grinned at Yeon Na. "A Goryeo tearoom would be perfect!"

"Bok Soon, just because she's read the books doesn't mean she knows how to prepare or serve the tea." Yeon Na huffed even though the thought peaked her curiosity.

"Now, that would be a brilliant idea." Bok Soon and Jin nearly jumped out of their skin while Yeon Na pasted a quick professional smile on her face as Yoo Won Sung, the Chairwoman placed an air kiss on Yeon Na's cheek, then regarded Bok Soon and Jin with a gracious smile that never reached her eyes.

"Madam Yoo." Bok Soon gulped. "It's nice to see you here."

Won Sung ignored Bok Soon's greeting to inquire of Jin. "And who might you be, dear?"

"Actually, she is the best court lady I know." So answered for Jin as he approached the feminine trio to collect his date. Startled, Jin gasped when So appeared out of nowhere and protectively slipped his hand into hers. "Mother, I would like you to meet Go Ha Jin, your future daughter-in-law once she accepts my proposal."

"Hwang Gi So!" Jin hissed, smacking his arm. She bowed her head before So's mother. "I apologize, Madam Yoo. I didn't mean to meet you like this."

"No need to apologize, Go Ha Jin-ssi." The Chairwoman replied smoothly, her eyes meeting the challenge in her son's before turning to Jin. "Gi So has always been a bit rebellious."

"Have no worries, Eomeoni, I will formally introduce Go Ha Jin to father and you in good time." So rubbed his abused shoulder.

"Then I look forward to getting to know you. You should have lunch with Kim Yeon Na and I this Friday to discuss your Damiwon idea. Wouldn't that be nice, Yeon Na?" The Chairwoman turn toward the project manager.

"Yes, the exposure would benefit the museum and the Goryeo wing." Yeon Na agreed with feigned cheer. "I'll talk to my brother further to see what knowledge he has about the Damiwon."

Jin slipped her hand out of So's, replying. "I would like that, Madam Yoo." She grasped Bok Soon's hand and stared down Yeon Na. "Bok Soon and I will be there."

"Bok Soon?" Yeon Na asked incredulously while Bok Soon's eyes widened.

"Yes, Bok Soon." Jin answered firmly. "She and I will have some interior and dress designs ready for you and the Chairwoman by Friday. What do you say, Bok Soon-ssi?"

"Yes, of course, I can." Bok Soon eagerly agreed. "I have some free time now that the restoration of Gwangmyeong's portrait is complete."

"Then it's set. I'll have my secretary make lunch arrangements." The Chairwoman stated as she handed her business card to Jin and Bok Soon.

"Thank you." Jin bowed her head to Won Sung. Bok Soon offered her appreciation before tucking away the card.

So leaned against the wall, impressed with his Jin. She had not been a Head Court Lady for nothing. "Jinnie." He placed his hand against the small of her back, whispering in her ear. "Aren't you forgetting our lunch date? We can celebrate." He turned to his mother, Bok Soon, and Yeon Na. "Eomeoni. Ladies. Jin and I will be leaving now. I made reservation and we have to leave now."

"By all means, Gi So. I'll give you a call later to remind you of your familial duties." The Chairwoman said to her son. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Go Ha Jin-ssi. I look forward to our luncheon on Friday and getting to know you better."

"Yes, as do I, Madam Yoo." Elated, Jin bid the women farewell then slid her arm around So's, grinning. "Let's go, So-ya. I'm starving."


	13. Chapter 12

Yoo Won Sung swung around in her chair, facing the Seoul skyline from the thirty-second floor of Hwang Industries. Her office was decorated in the traditional style of jade green and rose tones, befitting the ex-wife of the CEO and head of the board of directors. The day was slightly overcast with a threat of rain, but she paid no attention to the weather. She waved away her secretary when she set a box down on the dark cherry wood of Won Sung's desk.

Immediately dialing her oldest son's number, she purred sweetly into the phone the minute he picked up. "Why did you not inform me of this interesting development with your middle brother, Yoonie?"

"Eomoeni, I have an appointment with a client in ten minutes." Yoon replied, rubbing his temple. Ok Mun Sook wouldn't disclose much about the girl since she was his client. "I don't have the time to pay attention to So-ya's love life."

"So you did know about her." The Chairwoman frowned, tapping her perfect oval nails on the leather.

"She is a client of the firm." Yoon muted the call and sighed in exasperation, knowing there was no hope in putting off the Dragon. When had he become her dog, he wondered as he flipped through his notes. Squaring his shoulders, he unmuted the call and continued. "Her name is Go Ha Jin. She was born in Busan. Date of birth May 16, 1991. Her parents are still living there. Her father is a Chinese medicine doctor and her mother is a housewife. She has a cosmetologist license and has had an unremarkable work history until her last job with SoKo in which she was terminated. However, the reason for her termination sounded a bit shady." Which was probably why she was Mun Sook's client, he surmised internally.

Won Sung crossed her legs, her black Jimmy Choo now swinging double time in irritation. "Go on." She coaxed with false serenity.

"Other than that, I really cannot find the connection between So and her." His eyes narrowed when his secretary pinged him that his client had arrived. "I have to go now. My client has arrived."

She glared at the skyline as though Yoon were standing before her. "Then you may relay the rest of the information to me over dinner tonight. I'll be expecting you at 7pm." She smiled coolly. Yoon could hear the soft, low growl in her voice which caused him to sweat. "And you better not be late."

* * *

Later that evening, Jin settled on the couch in her sister's pink sweats and white Candy Candy t-shirt. So had gently pushed her out of the kitchen, telling her to go relax while he cleaned up from dinner. She clicked through several dramas, not able to find anything that caught her attention.

"Are you sure you don't need help, So-ya?" She glanced over her shoulder, turning the TV off. She longed to sneak back into the kitchen and wrap her arms around his trim waist.

"I'm sure, Jinnie." So chuckled. "I can get the dishes done faster without you distracting me."

"Aigoo, everyone knows that Pyeha indulges me." She teased him, leaning over the back of the couch to stare at him. A languid smile hovered over her lips as her eyes roved over his sexy backside and broad shoulders. She sighed with longing when the sound of her cell phone ringing caused her to turn around. Picking up the phone, she blanched when she noticed the call was from her parents. "Eomma?" Jin answered hesitantly.

"Why didn't you call and tell us you were in trouble, Go Ha Jin?" Jin flinched at her mother's hysterical tone. "Your father and I will be there by tomorrow!"

"No, don't do that, Eomma."

So frowned at Jin, wiping his hands off on a dish towel while Jin protested against her mother hopping the next train to Seoul. "Eomma, please, I'm fine." She sighed in exasperation, startled when her father was put on the line. "Don't.. Appa! So, how is your health? Are you adjusting to retirement well?"

"Don't try to distract me, Go Ha Jin." Go Dong Il barked. "I had to hear the news about your job and that you lost your house from Eun Ji. You are coming home, young lady."

Eun Ji! Wait until I get my hands on you! Jin fumed as she tried to talk sense into her upset father. "I can't go home, Appa. I have to remain in Seoul so I can consult with my lawyer."

"Is it that bad?" Her father asked, concerned. "Are you sure you can't come home? Your mother and I can make the trip up to Seoul."

"No, don't do that. It's all right." She watched So as he put away the dishes in the kitchen. He looked good as his muscles flexed against the soft cotton of his EXO Wolf t-shirt. "I'm staying with someone. I'm okay."

"Eun Ji told me about that too." He huffed. "She told us that he's someone you dated before and that he's serious. However, I don't approve of you living together before marriage, young lady. I want to talk to him. Now."

She banged her head against the cushion, whining. "Do you really need to talk to him?" The silence on the other end of the line told her that her regularly mild mannered father was about to combust. "Okay, okay!"

Suddenly So stood over her, taking the phone out of her hand. "Hello, Dr. Go Dong Il-nim." He sat down, pulling Jin's stocking clad feet into his lap while her father interrogated him.

"I don't like this situation at all." Dong Il complained. "What is going on?"

"I understand." Gazing intently at Jin, he wrapped his hand around her ankle then replied, "Jin got caught up in a scam. Her ex-boyfriend used her assets illegally as collateral on a Kye loan. Her bank loan was sold as a result of non-payment of the Kye loan. I got that cleared up through the lawyer I retained for her."

"You got that cleared up…?" So played with Jin's foot, gently massaging while he waited for his future father-in-law to process the information and ask the next question. "So, tell me about yourself. I don't remember Jin ever telling us about you."

"My name is Hwang Gi So and I hold a doctorate degree in archaeology. I work with the Korean National Museum of Nature and Arts. I met Jin a few years ago, but lost her. I still love her and I'm not letting her go. She is my world. I will officially ask for her hand soon."

Jin's eyes widened at the announcement, then she glared at So. "Hey, you haven't officially asked me yet." She quietly hissed at him as she reached out to take the phone away from him. She could feel her father's reproachful attitude toward their living together, but he was much calmer.

"I love him, Appa." Their eyes still locked, she said before her father could ask. "It's odd how fate works, but this has been the worst and best time in my life. Don't worry so much."

"As long as you are happy, Jin." Dong Il capitulated.

Jin stifled a moan as So rubbed the pad of his thumb along the arch of her foot. "Yes, I am, Appa." She gave So a reproachful glare, playing tug o'war with her foot. So grinned at her. Jin felt her heart skip a beat as his bangs fell into his face, his eyes filled with seductive mirth. Maybe I could talk him into letting his hair grow longer, she mused. "Appa, I promise once this financial mess is cleared up, So and I will make a trip to Busan. I will keep you and Eomma updated. I feel that it will be soon."

"Okay, Jinnie. We love you. Do you want to speak with your mother?"

"No, just give her my love." Jin smiled. She felt her throat clog up with emotion as So's hand slipped up her calf. Finally, I can introduce the love of my two lifetimes to them. "I will let you go get some rest. Bye." She ended the call with a soft hiccup as So pulled her onto his lap.

Trembling, she snuggled against him, he nuzzled her ponytail. "What's wrong, Jinnie?"

"I never thought I would ever hear their voices again." She sobbed. "I missed them so much, So. I remember the day of our wedding wishing they were there. That I could introduce you to them. And, now, I get to do it all again. With them getting to know you. I'm so happy!" Flinging her arms around his neck, she let go of all her pent up emotions. He hugged her closer to him, making soothing noises until she stopped crying.

"Thank you, So-ya." Jin breathed with a husky sigh, leaning up to peer into is face. He brushed the tears away from her flushed cheeks.

"It's okay, Jinnie." He soothed, then grinned. "Does this mean you will marry me?"

Giggling, Jin leaned her head into his shoulder. "Some things never change."

"What?" So tilted his head to glance down at Jin in confusion.

Sitting up, she cuffed his shoulder. "You are still lousy at marriage proposals." Sniffling softly, she brushed his lips with a kiss. "Yes. I did in the last life. I will in this life and any life hereafter. I will marry you, Hwang Gi So."

"Good." So murmured, gently laying Jin on the couch cushions. He followed her down, his body covering hers. "Because you are mine. My person. Forever." Holding onto him, Jin whispered an ascent as their lips met. Soon, both t-shirts lay on the floor. "Not here." So growled, needy with passion. Lifting her up in his arms, he carried her into the bedroom.

* * *

Jin cuddled close to So's heat as her racy heart slowed. She nestled her face into his neck, her thoughts on his eariler conversation with her father drifting in to interrupt her bliss. Pulling back, she peered in to his eyes. "So, you didn't tell me you paid off the Kye loan. Why?" Sitting up in the bed, she pulled her knees up to her chin, facing him.

The blanket had fallen to reveal the creamy skin he loved to run his hands over. So shifted his pillow so he could sit up as well. "I did it so that I could get the principal lein holders out of the way and all Mun Sook had to deal with was locating your ex. The ajummahs deserved to get their money back."

She looked over at him, frowning. "So this means you hold the loan on my house."

So slipped his hand into hers, answering, "Yes, I do." Concern filled him as she remained silent. "Jin, are you okay?" He asked, squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"So, I don't know what to do." She confided after a moment of introspection. "I worked so hard for that house, but it doesn't feel like mine." Tilting her head toward him, she confessed to him. "I know I'm Go Ha Jin, but I'm not the same person who jumped into Lake Pocheon. So, what do I do now? Part of me wants to see the house; then another part of me just wants to let it go. Let Mun Sook sell it. I'm so confused."

"Jinnie, take your time. You don't have to make any decisions at all about the house." So advised, soothingly as he pulled her down, cradling her into his arms. "Don't worry so much. You will figure it out. I will stand by you no matter what you decide."

She snuggled into his warmth again, the room grew a little chilly since the summer was slipping into autumn. "I love you, So." She yawned as she closed her eyes. "But sometimes I don't know where Go Ha Jin begins and Hae Soo ends." Grinning sleepily up at him, she added. "I just have to figure it out."

"I know you will, Jin. I love you too, my queen." So kissed her forehead before he fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Jin purred, stretching in contentment against the soft cotton sheets, her body seeking the warmth of So's. She was getting used to waking up next to him. Turning on her side, she noticed that he was wide awake. "But I wanted to snuggle." She mewled a complaint. He usually got up at the crack of dawn to run before showering and going to the museum or to his office.

"I'll give you all the snuggling you want." He chuckled as his hand curved around her waist, pulling her closer. She giggled as he bent over her, his lips finding hers.

She smiled up at him, loving the comforting weight of him leaning over her. "Oh, yes. And good morning to you too." Running her fingers through his hair, she lamented. "I wish it was longer. I miss the way your hair flowed over us when you made love to me in Goryeo. I always thought of it as being sheltered in our own world."

"I don't mind growing it out." So murmured in her ear as his lips skimmed her jawline. Jin shifted under him, giving him access to her neck, her hands caressed his shoulders.

"Your mother would be scandalized." She breathed as So's heated kisses traveled lower, his large hands cupping her breasts.

So lifted his head up from her collar bone to peer down at her. "Who cares. Please don't bring up my mother while I'm making love to you now." He scolded her, flicking a thumb over a sensitive nipple. Jin's laugher quickly turned into moans when he bent his head to pay attention to perky nub.

* * *

"I'm glad Ok Mun Sook-ssi was able to get my accounts unfrozen. He called before you got here to let me know that his PI located Pak Hyun Shik's girlfriend Shin Chae Yeul. So and I will meet with her at Mun Sook-ssi office at 9AM tomorrow morning. So, I'm sort of celebrating." Jin explained to Eun Ji as she adjusted the package in her arm while she entered in the security code to So's condo.

"That's terrific news, Jinnie!" Eun Ji cried out, bouncing a little on the balls of her feet as Jin got the door opened. "We should celebrate!"

"This tea set is a god-send. The Chinese tea market was lovely this morning." Jin sighed.

"Yeah,that was enlightening." Eun Ji replied as she placed the parcels of tea on the kitchen counter. She turned to her sister, grousing. "Do you think you bought enough loose leaf tea?"

"I have to practice. Bok Soon will be over around noon." Jin answered as she pulled out the clay Yixing teapot, examining the aged ceramic again. She set the cups out on the tray. All those years of rising early to season the royal teapots before tending to the vats returned with a vengeance. She felt as though she could turn around and Lady Oh would be giving her that stern look, making her practice the tea ceremony again if she didn't get it right.

"So when did you become fluent in Mandarin?" Eun Ji asked, snapping Jin back to the present.

"It's just something I picked up along the way." Jin vaguely replied, then changed the subject. "So, you're quitting the agency."

Eun Ji traced a finger over a brick red tea cup. "They are really quite plain." She sighed softly. "I'm getting too old to be an idol. I talked with Yi Rae-ssi and I think I might try acting or managing. I'm just not sure what I want to do right now."

"You're really good with organization and keeping up with schedules. Being a manager might be a good move for you." Jin nodded. "Why not? I'm changing my career too."

Heading for the living room, Eun Ji laughed over her shoulder at Jin. "We're upgrading our careers. Growing up." She flopped down on the couch, pulling a pillow onto her lap. "So...did eomma call last night?"

"Eun Ji, how could you do that to me?" Jin scowled at her sister, hitting her with the other pillow.

Eun Ji rolled her eyes at her older sister. "Eomma called me because she had one of her crazy dreams. She panicked and since she couldn't reach you..." She returned the accusing glare, then nonchalantly explained. "I might have let it slip about you living with So."

"Brat." Jin muttered under her breath, sighing. "So and I will go see them once this mess with Hyun Shik is cleared up.

A cheshire grin spread across Eun Ji's lips. She leaned forward in anticipation, poking her finger into Jin's arm. "So...are you and So getting remarried?"

"Ow!" Jin playfully pushed her sister away, not able to keep from giggling. "Yes, we are."

"Yes!" Eun Ji threw her arms around Jin both women laughing. Jin pulled back as the laughter died down. Oh, god, I missed her so much. She held Eun Ji's hands in hers as memories of Chae Ryung slipped in. This is why that girl was so important to me. Her sweet innocence that had turned to betrayal of the worst kind. If only… Jin shook her head to clear it. I can't go there. Chae Ryung was another lifetime ago. She was a tenth century girl who paid for her sins. She was not my real sister.

"What is it, Jinnie?" Eun Ji squeezed Jin's hand reassuringly.

"It's just…" Jin blinked rapidly, then replied with a chuckle. "I missed you, Ji-ya."

"You acting weird. Like you haven't seen me in years, Unnie." Eun Ji frowned at her in concern. "Seriously, did you hit your head when you nearly drowned?"

Jin was silent for a moment, staring down at their clasped hands. "Actually, I did hit my head." As Hae Soo. She raised her head, placing her hand up to halt her sister's questions. "Eun Ji, it's a long story. I've been trying to make up my mind if I should tell you or not, but I can't keep it from you."

"I don't understand." Eun Ji replied, confused at Jin's cryptic words. "Does this have to do with Gi So-ssi? You didn't meet him in Rome, did you? Were you ever married to him?"

Jin took a deep breath. She shut her eyes, blurting out before she lost her nerve. "Yes, it does. No, we didn't." Then paused, opening them to look into Eun Ji's expectant gaze. "Yes, but...not in this century."

Eun Ji regarded Jin in disbelief, then smacked Jin on the arm. "Stop kidding around, Unnie."

Jin picked at the non existent lint on the pillow, unsure where to start. "Bok Soon will be here soon. I'll explain everything then." The buzzer sounded causing Jin to hop up from the couch. "That must be her." She hit the intercom and Bok Soon appeared on the video feed. "Bok Soon, please come up. The door is open."

When Bok Soon entered the condo she dropped her tote carrying her art supplies onto the table. She slipped a clean sketch pad out of it. "I figured I could draw the palaces and courtyards as you describe them." Looking up, she caught sight of Eun Ji peering suspiciously at her from over the couch. "Oh, hello."

"Bok Soon, this is my younger sister, Go Eun Ji." Jin said as she shut the door. "Ji-ya, this is So's colleague from the museum. She's become a good friend."

"It's great to meet you." Bok Soon replied as she sat down cross legged in the chair across from Eun Ji.

"Um, yes, me too." Eun Ji's eyes darted between the women. "Jinnie told me that you and she are working on a project together. What do you do for the museum?"

"Yes. I work on restoring classical artwork for the National Museum. I recently finished restoring the portrait of Queen Gwangmyeong." She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, flipping through it. "Do you want to see? It's surprising how much your sister looks like her." She winked at Eun Ji as she handed the phone over, then noticed the tea set on the coffee table. "Cool. Hajin, that's the Yixing teapot and cups you texted me about." She lifted the clay teapot up, gently flipping it over to view the artist chop mark on the bottom. "Wow, 1938. Hajin, this is a rare find."

Eun Ji stared at the restoration of the tenth century queen who looked exactly like the woman standing over her, sans pregnancy. Her eyes rose up to meet her sister's in shock, distracting Bok Soon from the tea set. "Go Ha Jin, what is going on?"

Jin gave Eun Ji a wan smile. "That's why you are here. I feel like I have to tell both of you everything." She said, crossing over to sit opposite of Eun Ji and Bok Soon. Biting her bottom lip, she continued. "Bok Soon knows some of it because she was there the day So saved me from drowning. And you are my sister, I don't want to hide this from you. That is me in the portrait."

Silence filled the room as Eun Ji stared Bok Soon, then at Jin. "Is this your idea of a joke, Go Ha Jin?"

"No." Jin replied her tone serious. "Bok Soon, please show her the portrait of Gwangjong."

Bok Soon nodded at Jin. Eun Ji held the cell phone in her hand, almost forgetting it was there. "Eun Ji-ssi, flip to the next photo." Bok Soon gently instructed.

Eun Ji's hand trembled as it hovered over the the screen. "Jinnie?" She whispered, not wanting to believe it. "It's So-ssi, right?" Holding her breath, she slid her finger along the glass surface, slowly pulling up the first portrait of the fourth Goryeo emperor. "How?" She asked, nearly dropping it as she handed the phone back to Bok Soon. "I think I need a drink."

"That sounds like a plan." Bok Soon agreed as put away her phone. "Forget the tea. We need soju and beer for this."

"It's barely noon." Jin complained as Bok Soon got up to raid So's fridge.

"Hush, Ha Jin." Her new best friend scolded. "It's 6PM somewhere in the world and your sister needs a drink." Raising her head up from the door, she frowned at Jin. "What the hell, there is no booze."

"I ordered some chicken feet." Eun Ji held up her phone, stating flatly. "I need beer and chicken feet."

"Great." Jin muttered as she opened up a cabinet. "He keeps the soju in here"

Once the delivery guy left and the tea set moved to a safe distance, the girls settled in laying out the booze and bowls of snacks. Jin licked her fingers, gasping. "Hot!" Then wiped her fingers on a napkin. "I don't understand how I wound up in Goryeo. It's just that one minute I was sinking deeper into the water and the next I was in the Damiwon." Bok Soon pulled out her sketch pad and pencils as Jin began to tell her story as Hae Soo.

Eun Ji sat, rapt as Jin described her first day meeting the princes in the eighth prince's household. "Omo, your first day you were caught spying on the princes while they bathed. Then the second day, you were literally swept off your feet by So. Not bad, Unnie!" Eun Ji exclaimed, giggling as she started on her second beer. "You had a fight with two princes that day. You always were so hot tempered, but the tenth prince deserved to have his ass kicked for spying on her."

Bok Soon chewed on a foot while her hand flew over the paper. "Tell me more about the Damiwon." She demanded, tossing the foot onto the table.

Three hours later and several beers in, Jin finished telling her odyssey as Hae Soo. "...and then I woke up in the hospital. God, I never want to experience natural childbirth again." She shuddered, cracking open her next can of Cass. "I'm glad to be back!" Sitting up, she grinned at Bok Soon and Eun Ji. "I think we need to celebrate for real."

* * *

So stepped out of his car to find Jung waiting for him in the parking lot. "Jung-a, what brings you here?" He asked his baby brother.

"The station got a noise complaint coming from your condo." He leaned against his cycle. "I said I would check it out since it's not like you."

"Bok Soon is up there, hyung." Baek ah turned a worried gaze to So.

"Let's go check it out." So nodded.

The three men stood within the door, surveying the chaos of empty beer cans and ravaged chicken feet. "Go, Jinnie!" Bok Soon shouted as the three women stood, striking S poises.

"Jaammmmmmmmm..it's all over my body." Jin sang, her arms running seductively down her body as she belted out the IU song. Eun Ji danced provocatively next to her sister, harmonizing with the song. Jin gave So a sloe eyed gaze, crooking her finger. "I need some sugar. I need something fake...Melt me before I cool down, babe."

So shook his head at Jin as he approached her. "Gentlemen, I think we need to break up this party. Baek ah, I'll leave it to you to get your girlfriend home."

"Come on, Bok Soon-a, it's nap time." Baek ah crooned as he swept her up in his arms. She snuggled into his arms as So handed her tote to his friend.

So held Jin around the waist. "Damn, you were a mean, handsome bastard when I first met you." She pouted at him. "Why did you have to go and knock me off your horse? You were so..so mean to me when we first met, but I love you anyways." She sighed up at him, grinning with drunken triumph. "I won against the fierce, Wang So."

"I concede to your victory, Jinnie." So shook his head at Baek ah's amused grin and Jung's frown. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he saw them out the door. Jung stood to the side, his arms crossed as he watched Eun Ji groan, laying on the couch.

"Hyung, I know where Go Eun Ji lives." Jung advised as he advanced on the younger Go female. "I'll take her home."

"Thank you, Jung-a." So said as Jin flung her arms around him, muttering his name into his chest. "I have my hands full with Jin."

"No problem." The younger Hwang said as he gathered up Eun Ji, digging around in her purse for her car keys. "I'll come back for my bike later."

* * *

The cool breeze caused Eun Ji to want to burrow into Jung's leather jacket. Jung reached for her as she stumbled out of the elevator into the parking garage. "Nooo...:" Eun Ji moaned as she fell into Jung's arms. "You're cute." She giggled.

"You're drunk." Jung deadpanned as he lifted her up into his arms.

"If you ask nice, I'll let you handcuff me, officer." She poked him the chest as he got the passenger side door open, buckling her in.

"That's detective, Go Eun Ji." Jung replied before he gently shut the door. "You need to sleep it off."

"You are no fun." She complained as she nestled down into the seat. Jung slid into the driver's side, turning to look at her. "Jung Hwa, why do I feel the world spinning?"

"Oh, shit! Do you feel sick, Ji-ya?" He asked before he started the car.

Eun Ji closed her eyes, curling up to face him.. "No. Sleepy." She murmured, drowsy. Jung looked over at her soft, full cheeks that made her appear like an innocent girl instead of a grown woman. She looked beautiful, even drunk and snoring. He remembered the kiss from the night before. Damn, what is it about these Go women that make us Hwang men go weak? He mused as he put the car into gear, pulling out of the parking space.


	15. Chapter 14

Jin and So arrived early and shone into the conference room Ok Mun Sook's by legal assistant. "Ok Mun Sook-ssi will be with you in a minute." The woman advised before she shut the door. Jin admired the simplicity of the room as she circled the massive cherry wood table. The walls were bare except for a Sun Tzu quote from the Art of War: 在混亂之中, 也有機會。 ** _In the midst of chaos, there is also opportunity._ **She snorted at the quote, the irony behind the words calming her apprehension.

"It's nearly over, Jinnie." So gave her hand a reassuring squeeze as she settled into the seat next to him.

"Yes, So-ya." Giving him a small smile, she sighed in relief. "Finally."

Her head shot toward the door when Ok Mun Sook walked in. "Shin Chae Seul and her lawyer will be here soon. I want to make sure you are prepared, Go Ha Jin-ssi."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Ok Mun Sook-nim." Jin nodded confidently. She had lived within Cheondeokjeon palace, survived torture within its prison, been a masuri, and served as the head court lady to Jeongjong. This was going to be a piece of cake.

Mun Sook quickly checked the message on his phone when a beep sounded. "They are here. Kim Won Joo-ssi will show them in."

Shin Chae Seul glared at Ha Jin as the legal assistant followed her and her lawyer into the room and shut the door. "You are so pathetic!" Trembling, she snarled at Jin. "Well, you'll never get him back, so stop stalking him."

"Shin Chae Seul-ssi, sit down." The older man ordered, forcing the younger woman to sit down across from Jin while he sat opposite of Mun Sook.

"Control your client, Lee Dong." Mun Sook stated calmly. "This is a deposition against Pak Hyun Sik for fraud and misrepresentation. I believe your client can be of assistance in bringing criminal as well as civil charges against him."

"No, I refuse." Chae Seul spat out as she stood up to leave.

"This will happen with or without your assistance, Chae Seul." Jin stated, her voice cool and calm. "However, I have to wonder if you were in on his scam." With the air of a true queen of Goryeo, she raised a regal brow at the girl. "Or if you are just another one of his victims."

"How dare you!" She screeched at Jin. So stood up menacingly as Chae Seul started to reach for Jin.

"Sit down and behave!" Lee Dong growled as he caught Chae Seul's arm and jerked his client into her chair.

"Are we ready yet?" Mun Sook coughed, his hand hoovered over the tape recorder. He glanced nervously at Ha Jin, but still followed her instructions not to call security.

"Not yet, Ok Mun Sook-nim. I have to know something first." Jin said as she stared unflinchingly at Chae Seul. "Did you trick me into being nice to you? Did you take anything from my house that day?"

"No." Chae Seul shook her head. "I would never do that. Ever."

"If you aren't in on his scam, then you might be his next victim." Jin's eyes held steady, fixed on Chae Seul.

"He would never do that to me. He loves me." Chae Seul replied, shaking her head in denial. "He told me I was the only woman…"

Sympathy filled Jin as Chae Seul's face paled as realization dawned on her. The last few days she kept thinking of Chae Ryung's many betrayals committed for the love of Prince Wang Won. She remembered Chae Ryung's fearful tears and denial when she asked her who had poisoned Hyejong's bath water. Then the court lady's last letter came to mind as well.

 _ **I'm just a person who couldn't stop loving once I started. I'm foolish like that.**_ Channelling Lady Oh, Jin hardened her resolve to get to the truth.

".. who he ever truly trusts with his heart and that when the time is right he wants to marry you." Jin finished without feeling. All those feelings for Pak Hyun Sik were from another life and meant nothing next to what she found with the man sitting by her side. "Are you sure your bank stamp hasn't gone missing, then he miraculously finds it for you? Has he asked you if he could use your address for his mail? Have you paid any debt off for him yet?"

"I really believed him." She whispered hoarsely as tears spilled down her cheeks. "Oh, god!"

"Now are we ready?" Mun Sook sighed, exchanging an exasperated glance with Lee Dong.

Wiping away her tears, Chae Seul sniffed then nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you anything you want."

"Good. Then let's get started." Mun Sook pushed the record button on and started the deposition.

* * *

After the deposition, Jin watched Ok Mun Sook as he saw Shin Chae Suel and her lawyer out of the room. "I wonder how many women he's done this to in the past." She mused, picking up her purse, ready to go.

"A warrant has already been issued for his arrest." Mun Sook replied as they walked down the hall past his office door. "I'll have my private investigator keep searching. Eventually more victims will come forward. I will keep you up to date."

"Thank you, Ok Mun Sook-ssi." Jin sighed with relief, bowing. So gently led her to the elevator, pushing the down button. Once the doors closed, pulled her into his arms, whispering in her ear. "You did great, Jinnie. I'm very proud of you."

"I can't hate them." Jin laughed through a sob, snuggling into his chest. "If it wasn't for what they did I never would have been set on the path to meet you and fall in love. I never would have lived as Hae Soo." She glanced up at him with a watery grin as he wiped away her tears. "Don't get me wrong the palace was lovely to look at and there were good days, but I prefer this century. Next time I have to give birth, I want to be in a hospital with epidurals. God bless epidurals."

He pulled back, his grin fading into a frown of expectation. "Jin, are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I'm not pregnant." She chuckled, batting his arm. "That information was for future reference."

He leaned down until their foreheads met. "You know I wouldn't mind in the least. I loved watching you when you carried Seol. You grew more beautiful with each day."

"Let's get married first, then discuss babies." Jin caught sight of the CCTV then quickly pulled out of his arms. "We have to stop now. No matter if it is Goryeo or now, there are still eyes on us."

Grinning wickedly, So caught her from behind, kissing her cheek. "I want our little Seol-a again." He breathed in her ear.

"I'll see what I can do." She whispered with a knowing smile, her body flushed with heat. The ding of the doors opening caused her to yelp and slap at So's hands.

"Gi So." Hwang Yoon drawled in amused greeting as the elevator opened to the parking garage. "I don't believe I've met your friend."

"Yoonie, this is my fiancée, Go Ha Jin." So replied dryly in introduction. He clasped Jin's hand in his as he felt her stiffen next to him. They stepped out of the elevator to face Yoon head on. "Jinnie, this is my older brother, Hwang Yoon. He's one of the partners in this firm."

Steeling her nerve, Jin let go of So's hand and stepped forward, bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet another brother of So's." Why had it not crossed her mind that she would face the reincarnation of Wang Yo, she inwardly grimaced. Of course, if Jung was still So's younger brother, then it would follow suit that Yo would be here and the oldest. It took all her strength not to hide behind So. Now all I need is for the reincarnation of Wang Won or, even worse, Wang Wook to show up, she blanched in paranoia.

"Yes, it's a pleasure. Tonight's family dinner will be interesting." Yoon retorted, smiling mirthlessly at Jin and So. Even though the dragon wanted her sons married, she would not feel that an out of work shop girl would be a fitting wife for the Hwang family. "Eomeoni invited Kim Yeon Na and her brother, Professor Kim Si Bin. Will your fiancée join us?"

"Jinnie and I may not be there. It's been a trying morning for Jinnie. I'll give eomeoni a call later." So replied to Yoon in passing as he led Jin to the car. "Are you okay, Jinnie?" He turned to look at her.

"I'm just wondering who's going to pop up next." Jin shut her eyes and leaned her head back against the seat.

"You've had enough for one day. I'll call my mother and tell her we won't be showing up." So stated firmly as he started the car then pulled out of the parking garage.

After a moment of silent contemplation, Jin smiled at So. "No, don't. I can face anything with you by my side, So-ya."

"Are you sure?" He glanced quickly over at her while stopped at a red light.

Jin slid her hand over his as he gripped the gear shift, loving him all the more for wanting to protect her from his family even now. "Yes, I'm sure." She nestled into the buttery leather, watching him. "So, instead of going home, let's go to Pocheon."

"Now?" He asked, worried about her. "What's wrong, Jinnie?"

"I have to know who I am." She replied thoughtfully. "Truly, if you think about it, I haven't seen the house I fought so hard to keep in about ten years. It might seem like it's only been about a month, but you and I know that isn't the case." Settling back in the seat, she looked out the window watching the sun light reflect off of the Han River. "It's all mixed up. Am I Hae Soo or Go Ha Jin?"

"You are the woman I love." So stated with conviction. "You are the same woman who stubbornly stood up to me when most men would have run. You are the same woman who knew me thoroughly and stayed by my side through the worst. Whether your name is Hae Soo or Go Ha Jin, you would always be the woman I fell in love with. You will always be my person, my queen."

Turning back to look at So, she gave a small giggle. "I never imagined I would fall in love with you when I first met you. And no matter how I tried to push you away, you were always there for me. Truthfully, I would do it all again. For you, I would go back to Goryeo."

"Let me take you to lunch instead, my queen." So offered as he turned toward Bukchon.

Sighing, she replied. "You're right, I'm being too hasty about going to Pocheon. I think I know what I need to do. I'll give Eun Ji a call later. I want to give her the house since she might be quitting the agency. Having the house will give her the time she needs to decide what she wants to do."

"That is a great idea, Jinnie." He smiled back at her as he drove around Hanok Village, then parked the car.

"Wow!" Opening her door, Jin breathed in awe of the beautiful old houses. Even though the design was from the Joseon period, she felt nostalgic for Goryeo.

"I've want to show you something." So said as he took her hand in his and led her up the stone path. Rounding a corner, he stopped in front of an oak wood gate. "I bought this hanok years ago and had it renovated. I don't know why, but I've never lived here. My job takes me away from home a lot, so the condo was easier to keep..." He opened the gate and led her into the courtyard.

"Oh, So-ya!" She cried, lifting a trembling hand to her lips. The creamy yellow of the walls shone soft against the blond of the oak wood of the walls and floor. Tilting her head back, she gazed up at the red tile roof. An empty koi pond sat under a deck.

"I think I've been waiting for you, Jinnie." So tenderly turned her head toward him. "I'll have to go back to Mongolia soon and I want you to come with me as my wife. Let's make this our home to come back to, Jinnie. I promised you in Seokyung one day it would only be us, our children, and the stars."

"Yes!" She jumped into his arms, kissing him. "A thousand times, yes!"


End file.
